Macbeth
by Artemis XIII
Summary: Il a 17 ans. Il est à Serpentard, déteste les Maraudeurs, il a deux petites soeurs dans les pattes, et il est amoureux de Bellatrix Black. Oh, et il n'y aurait pas une guerre, dehors, par hasard?... Ah si.
1. Prologue: la Chute de la Maison Macbeth

**Macbeth**

_Pièce écossaise où tout le monde meurt

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: Je ne m'appelle pas JKR. Je m'appelle Artemis XIII. Du nom d'une déesse grecque connue pour être particulièrement rancunière et vindicative. Je ne vous conseille pas de me poursuivre en justice. Sinon... _(sourire carnassier)_

**Remerciements également adressés à **Shakespeare, Garcia Marquez et Dante pour leurs personnages, intrigues, citations diverses et incompréhensibles.

**Avertissement**: Humour noir. Très noir. Se lit à tout âge mais nécessite un esprit tordu (et ça, c'est congénital)

**Blabla d'auteur: **Cette fic est en cours de réécriture, dans le but de la rendre plus compréhensible et afin de pouvoir la continuer. En particulier, vous remarquerez que les prénoms ne devraient pas tarder à rester les mêmes d'un chapitre à l'autre, ce qui pourrait faciliter la lecture.

* * *

**La chute de la Maison Macbeth**

**Où un bébé est (peut-être) déposé devant une porte**

* * *

**Citation profonde de début d'histoire:**

_'Aux familles condamnées à cent ans de solitude, il n'était pas donné sur terre de seconde chance'  
_Gabriel Garcia Marquez

* * *

Les Macbeth étaient une famille très bien, avec un sain respect de la loi et de l'ordre. Respectable, vous dit-on. Hector Macbeth fut ainsi l'exemple même de la perfection. Beau, riche, intelligent, sympathique et Serdaigle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Serdaigle, vous dit-on, et surtout pas Serpentard. Il fut même un héros durant la guerre contre Grindelwald,aux côtés de Dumbledore. L'apogée de la respectabilité, du succès mondain, de la popularité, de l'influence sociale. Apprécié de tous, haï seulement des lâches et des envieux. Le chant du cygne de la famille Macbeth avant la décadence… Parfait. Parfaitement ennuyeux, aussi. Nous ne nous attarderons donc pas sur lui.

Observons le seulement alors qu'il rentre chez lui, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui, sans une ombre de calvitie ni un cheveu blanc, toujours fringant et toujours souriant. Oisif, mais trouvant à s'occuper au Ministère. Il a transplané à l'entrée du domaine et il fait le kilomètre qui le sépare du château à pied parce qu'il aime bien marcher. Le voilà donc qui marche en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être ce feu d'artifice qui a été repéré près de Portsmouth – feu d'artifice magique – et cet incendie qui a suivi dans une grande maison du siècle dernier, toujours à Portsmouth. Tout le Ministère en parlait ce matin.

Mais… non, impossible qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de commun entre cela et sa belle-famille, non ? Non, bien sûr. Sa femme, à lui, Andromaque, est tout à fait normale et respectable. Belle, intelligente et ambitieuse, comme toutes les femmes épousées par des Macbeth. Française, parce que dans les meilleures familles à l'apogée de leur respectabilité, il faut bien une tare.

Quoi de plus normal alors que sa belle-sœur, la ravissante, sensible, vive Abeline, ait épousé un Moldu ? Quoi de plus normal également que l'on cache soigneusement la ravissante Abeline à tout le monde ? Quoi de plus normal que leur fille, la petite, euh… Antigone ? n'ait jamais rencontré ses cousins, les enfants chéris d'Hector ? Quoi de plus…

Ici, cher lecteur, il me faut interrompre ma narration avant que vous ne périssiez d'ennui dans les pensées d'Hector alors qu'il rentre chez lui – celles qu'il veut bien vous montrer, en tout cas. Pendant que vous vous demandez avec anxiété si l'incendie de Portsmouth a un rapport avec la famille cachée d'Hector et s'il va trouver sur le pas de sa porte un étrange bébé aux yeux d'un gris perçant et avec une tache de naissance en forme d'éclair sous la cuisse gauche…

Pendant que vous attendez avec espoir de savoir comment le sauveur – ou –plutôt la sauveuse, puisque c'est une petite fille – du monde va être accueillie par cette famille modèle, si elle va bien s'entendre avec ses grands cousins, si l'aîné va devenir pour elle comme un grand frère, si le second ne sera pour elle jamais un frère, si la troisième sera comme une petite sœur jalouse et admirative…

Pendant que vous vous posez des tas de questions sur cette petite fille de trois ans dont la mère est peut-être morte et le père peut-être fou, laissez-moi briser tout de suite vos illusions.

La famille Macbeth n'est pas une famille modèle. Le berceau et la lettre décousue, pleine de fautes d'orthographe et d'incohérences, qui se trouvent – ou non – sur le perron du château des Macbeth, signent leur fin. Adieu, respectabilité, veau, vache, cochon, couvée ! Bonjour, décadence, meurtres, haines, amours, tragédies…

Vous qui lisez, laissez ici toute espérance ! Ceci est un conte plein de bruit et de fureur, raconté par un idiot, et qui ne signifie rien. Un peu comme la vie.

Il y a bien longtemps, en Ecosse, vivait un homme nommé Macbeth, qui était le cousin du roi d'Ecosse et qui, avec l'aide de quelques sorcières, de sa femme et d'un couteau pointu : tua son cousin ; devint roi ; et finit par se faire tuer en duel par Macduff, un ami du vrai roi.

Quelques siècles plus tard, en Angleterre, arriva un homme nommé Shakespeare, qui rendit le nom de Macbeth célèbre en écrivant une pièce de théâtre dessus, ce que la famille Macbeth n'apprécia hélas pas à sa juste valeur.

Et voilà qui nous amène à cette famille modèle que sont les Macbeth... Devinez ce que devinrent les enfants du roi d'Ecosse assassin et assassinée, de la reine d'Ecosse ambitieuse et suicidée ? Traumatisés à vie par leurs parents un peu particuliers, ils éduquèrent leur descendance dans le respect de la loi et de l'ordre, s'assurant ainsi que la descendance en question se fasse un nom dans le domaine de l'intelligence et des points gagnés respectablement. Bref, à Serdaigle.

Mais… aux familles condamnées à mille ans de solitude, il n'est pas donné sur terre de seconde chance. Dans la famille couraient l'ambition et le meurtre, canalisé, latent, et resurgissant aux époques troublées. Ajoutez à cela une certaine propension à l'inconscience et au nationalisme écossais mal placé, et vous tremblerez.

La lettre et le berceau qui -peut-être – attendent Hector Duncan, Lord Macbeth peuvent l'attendre sereinement ; à partir de là, la chute de la Maison Macbeth peut commencer.

On peut y trouver des signes avant-coureurs, même à l'époque de la gloire d'Hector : il avait appelé ses enfants (j'en rougis pour eux) William, Foulques et Iphigénie. Et sa femme s'appelait Andromaque. Hector et Andromaque. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez… En plus, elle était française.

Laissons Hector rentrer chez lui, hurler, comprendre que sa belle-sœur est morte, que son beau-frère est fou, qu'Antigone est sous sa responsabilité, qu'un drame vient de se produire et qu'il devra élever cette mystérieuse enfant avec une tache de naissance en forme d'éclair sous la cuisse gauche.

Laissons Andromaque pleurer sur sa sœur, se réjouir de voir enfin sa nièce, décider de l'élever comme sa fille – enfin, pas tout à fait…

Laissons Iphigenia, la petite dernière, avoir une grande sœur sans le moindre principe moral. Laissons entrer, à la plus grande surprise de tous, Foulques, le second, à Serpentard. Laissons, choc moins grand mais tout aussi significatif, Antigone le rejoindre à Serpentard. Laissons William l'alcoolique être un bon Serdaigle, puisqu'il est l'aîné.

La famille Macbeth ne retrouvera jamais ce qu'elle ignore encore avoir perdu. Et, pour commencer, le seul qui a un prénom correct sera le premier à mourir.

William n'était pas spécialement intelligent, et se retrouva un beau jour, après avoir trop bu, dans une réunion de Mangemorts. Il n'était pas spécialement intelligent, vous dit-on.

Celui qui était intelligent, c'était le Serpentard, Foulques, qui était le second, qui avait dix-sept ans, et que personne, mais alors personne, n'appelait par son prénom. J'espère que c'est bien clair pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Iphigénie ? Iphigénie, c'est la petite sœur sans grand intérêt qui va vite énerver son grand frère si elle n'arrête pas de l'appeler Foulques-le-Poulpe.

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques mois plus tard...

* * *

Hum. Si c'est toujours aussi incompréhensible, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.


	2. I: Vacances

**Rien à moi, tout à certaine multimillionnaire anglaise. **

**Avertissement: **J'ai changé les dates. Les Potter vivent un peu plus longtemps que dans le canon. A part ça, tout est comme dans les bouquins, autant que faire se peut. Ah, et c'est un vrai délire, au passage. Mais un délire réécrit.

**Note pour prévenir toute confusion (1)**: "Fulk" est la version anglaise du prénom médiéval "Foulques" porté entre autres par un compagnon de Guillaume le Conquérant, Foulques d'Aunou si je me souviens bien. Lequel, naturellement, s'appelle en anglais William the Conqueror. D'où les noms des deux frères Macbeth. J'aurais pu faire pire. Si les Macbeth avaient eu un troisième fils, ils l'auraient probablement appelé Knut ou Odon.

**Note pour prévenir toute confusion (2): Antigone** est la fille d'Œdipe, roi de Thèbes. Elle est connue pour s'être opposé à un pouvoir injuste pour obéir à sa conscience, et a donc été exécutée tandis que sa sœur, la frivole Ismène, a eu peur et n'a rien fait. Comme mon Antigone à moi est nettement plus préoccupée par la mode que par sa conscience politique, son cousin, pour se moquer, l'appelle Ismène. Très étonnamment, elle n'aime pas. Pour plus de détails, tout ça est dans l'_Antigone_ d'Anouilh.

**Note pour prévenir toute confusion (3): **Le **prix du sang** est une très ancienne tradition qu'on retrouve dans pas mal de sociétés archaïques. Chez les Vikings et dans les sociétés nordiques, on l'appelle le _wergild_.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre I: Vacances**

Foulques Macbeth, allongé sur un divan, tuait des mouches à la baguette. Certes, ce n'est pas tout à fait la définition d'une activité saine pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Mais Macbeth était le seul Serpentard d'une longue, très longue lignée de Serdaigle qu'il fallait terrifier pour être à la hauteur de sa réputation de mouton noir de la famille. Et il n'était pas spécialement de bonne humeur. Ah, et il s'ennuyait, aussi.

Un mois plus tôt, il avait deux parents, un grand frère, une cousine insupportable et une petite sœur timide.

De tout cela, il ne lui restait plus à présent que la cousine insupportable et la petite sœur, qui désormais ne parlait plus du tout ; il était tuteur et responsable des deux gamines ; il avait deux parents à venger…et on n'en était qu'à la moitié de l'année.

Ça avait commencé par son grand frère, William Macbeth, Serdaigle à la nonchalance tranquille et élégante qui n'avait jamais atteint ses vingt-deux ans.

* * *

C'était un beau jour de juin. Foulques venait de rentrer de Poudlard et dînait avec sa famille sur la terrasse en admirant le ciel encore clair. Les deux petites, Antigone et Iphigenia, se disputaient en silence tandis que lord Macbeth parlait politique avec son fils et que lady Macbeth donnait des instructions aux elfes de maison.

- Il n'a pas tort, vous savez, Père, dit Foulques en s'échauffant. Vous m'excuserez, mais franchement le Ministère – pas votre service, bien sûr, mais le reste, le Magenmagot, le Ministre lui-même – c'est vraiment une bande d'incapables ! Regardez…

- Tss, encore de la politique… fit une voix moqueuse. Tu ne peux pas penser aux filles plutôt qu'à la nécessité de remplacer le gouvernement ?

Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers un grand jeune homme languide, appuyé contre le seuil de la porte. Il était brun, avec des yeux bleus semblables à ceux de sa mère et de sa cousine, et il ressemblait de façon frappante à Foulques. Imaginez Jim Morrison avec des cheveux un peu plus courts, vous aurez les frères Macbeth. Le jeune homme en question était en smoking version sorcière, avec une grande cape et une fleur à la boutonnière, et il souriait narquoisement.

- William ! s'exclama la petite Iphigenia avec un grand sourire.

William s'avança vers les dîneurs.

- A moins, naturellement, poursuivit-il, les yeux fixés sur son frère, que ce ne soit une jeune fille qui t'inspire ces grandes théories…

Foulques rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, se sentant horriblement adolescent et embarrassé.

- Allons, William, dit lady Macbeth avec indulgence, arrête de torturer ton frère et viens dîner avec nous.

William secoua la tête.

- J'ai une soirée, il faut que j'y aille. On y parlera de politique, ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête vers son frère. Je suis juste passé vous dire bonsoir avant de partir.

- Eh bien, bonsoir, dit lord Macbeth en fronçant les sourcils – il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier beaucoup l'attitude de son fils.

- Bonsoir, dit lady Macbeth en tendant la joue à son aîné pour qu'il l'embrasse. Amuse-toi bien et ne rentre pas trop tard, mon chéri.

- Bonsoir William ! dit Iphigenia avec enthousiasme.

William, gravement, lui tendit la rose rouge qu'il portait à la boutonnière pour la lui mettre dans les cheveux. A son air sérieux – et au fait qu'il titubait un peu – Foulques devina qu'il avait déjà pas mal bu.

- Hum, fit William, je n'ai plus de fleur… Tu m'en passes une, Ismène ? C'est toi la spécialiste, n'est-ce pas.

Il s'adressait à Antigone qui sortit sa baguette, murmura « _Orchideus_ » et, rougissante, tendit une rose à son cousin.

- Oh, une rose blanche, signe d'amour pur… Tu es trop généreuse, ma petite. Je la conserverai précieusement. Merci, Ismène. A demain !

Antigone, qui ne supportait pas les jeux de mots et les allusions mythologiques sur son prénom, sourit et se tut. Foulques allait faire une réflexion quand William se tourna vers lui et, désignant le reste de la compagnie, lui dit:

- Bon, Fulk, il faut vraiment que j'y aille… Veille sur tout ça, mon bon, je te les confie pendant mon absence. Je te les prête pour la nuit mais je veux qu'ils soient en bon état quand je rentrerai, c'est bien compris ?

Avant que lord Macbeth, dont le froncement de sourcils s'accentuait de plus en plus, ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, William avait transplané.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Foulques vit son frère.

* * *

On leur avait rendu le corps de William deux jours plus tard. Il n'avait pas l'air mort ; son éternel sourire moqueur flottait encore sur ses lèvres et il avait les yeux à peine clos, comme si d'un moment à l'autre il allait les rouvrir et, naturellement, se moquer de l'air hagard de Foulques. Il serrait dans son poing la rose blanche d'Antigone, à peine tachée de sang. C'était le sien, avait dit le Médicomage. Il avait serré la rose si fort que les épines l'avaient fait saigner.

Quand il avait entendu ce détail, Macbeth avait su qu'il était définitivement déconnecté de la réalité. Il était dans un mauvais roman. Remarquez, le roman devait vraiment être mauvais si l'auteur tuait le héros au début de l'histoire…Nul, même. Qui aurait eu envie de lire l'histoire d'un jeune homme pas spécialement intelligent, paresseux, languide, et qui, avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de sa vie, se faisait tuer par des Aurors ?

Oui, des Aurors. A une réunion de Mangemorts. A ce qu'il semblait, William avait fini par s'intéresser à la politique… Mais il ne portait pas la Marque.

En entendant cela, le vieux lord Macbeth avait hurlé. S'il ne portait pas la Marque, tempêta-t-il, son fils ne contrevenait à aucune loi. Il n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette ! Les Aurors avaient rétorqué que William avait été pris dans la bataille et qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de compassion pour les fils de famille qui allaient à des réunions de Mangemorts.

Lord Macbeth avait alors disparu pour la soirée, laissant son fils avec trois femmes au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quand elles se furent calmées, il leur expliqua que son père était parti pour le Ministère, tâcher d'en savoir plus. Sans doute avait-il été voir Dumbledore avec qui il avait combattu Grindelwald, ou Amelia Bones, la marraine de William.

Il revint tard dans la nuit. Macbeth avait envoyé Iphigenia se coucher. Antigone refusait obstinément de quitter le salon. Lady Macbeth, Foulques et Antigone attendaient donc en silence en regardant mourir le feu, et tournèrent la tête quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

Le vieux Macbeth se tenait à l'entrée du salon, appuyé au seuil de la porte, avec exactement la même pose que William deux jours plus tôt. Seulement, son visage n'exprimait pas l'indifférence mais l'épuisement. Il avait cent ans de plus qu'au matin.

- Hector ! s'écria lady Macbeth.

Foulques se leva.

- C'est Edgar, dit lord Macbeth. Edgar Bones.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Amelia Bones était une grande amie de lord Macbeth et la marraine de William. Son neveu, Simon Bones, avait le même âge que William. En fait, ils avaient été ensemble à Serdaigle. Qu'Edgar Bones ait tué William était absurde, monstrueux, invraisemblable.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda lady Macbeth, tremblante.

- Certain, Andromaque. Certain. C'est Bagnold elle-même qui me l'a dit. Albus me l'a confirmé. Il veut que je rejoigne son ordre du Volatile Enflammé…

Il eut un rire sarcastique.

- Il peut toujours crever.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Hector ? demanda lady Macbeth.

Hector croisa le regard de son fils.

- Se venger, répondit Foulques.

- Nous allons demander le prix du sang, répondit lord Macbeth. Le _wergild._

Lady Macbeth remercia Merlin, Viviane et les malédictions familiales d'avoir épousé le chef d'un clan écossais qui gardait encore vivantes des traditions barbares comme celle-là. A cet instant, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Le prix du sang ? demanda Antigone d'une toute petite voix.

Les trois autres, qui avaient complètement oublié sa présence jusqu'à maintenant, se regardèrent en hésitant. Finalement, le vieux Macbeth haussa les épaules.

- Autant qu'elle sache maintenant, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Foulques, explique-lui.

- Le prix du sang, expliqua lentement Macbeth, c'est une ancienne tradition nordique qui veut que si un homme en tue un autre par erreur ou par inadvertance, il donne ce qu'il a de plus précieux à la famille de celui qu'il a tué pour apaiser leur douleur avec de l'or. On appelle ça le _wergild._ L'autre solution, c'est le _faide._ La réparation par le sang.

- Par le sang?

- Par sa mort, si tu préfères. Donc, si Bones refuse de payer, on peut le tuer selon la loi nordique.

- Je vais aller voir Bones, dit lady Macbeth, et je vais lui demander treize mille Gallions.

- Oh ! fit Antigone.

- Il peut s'estimer heureux que je ne lui demande pas _ce qu'il a de plus précieux_, comme l'amour de sa femme… ou son fils, répondit durement lady Macbeth. Moi, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix avant de prendre le mien.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, aussi personne ne répondit rien.

- Mais, demanda Antigone, euh… C'est de _M. Bones_ qu'on parle, là… Vous êtes sûrs qu'il va le faire ?

L'avarice d'Edgar Bones était légendaire. La légende disait que son ascension au Ministère, cinquante ans plus tôt, avait commencé en ramassant des épingles par terre. Il avait alors été remarqué par le vieux Potter qui dirigeait à l'époque le département des Aurors et avait trouvé ce sens de l'épargne admirable.

Cinquante ans plus tard, à la tête d'une énorme fortune, ayant épousé la dernière des Prince, il dirigeait lui-même le département des Aurors – et il ramassait toujours les épingles par terre tant il détestait le gâchis. Qu'il abandonne sa fortune paraissait à Macbeth particulièrement invraisemblable.

Mais lady Macbeth sourit pour la première fois depuis deux jours, et ce sans la moindre gaieté.

- Bien sûr que non. Il ne le fera jamais. Il tient à son or comme un dragon veille sur ses biens. S'il laissait une amitié de cinquante ans prévaloir sur ses Gallions, je pourrais lui pardonner. Mais il ne le fera pas, et j'aurai ma vengeance.

- Mais nous ne toucherons pas à Amelia, dit fermement lord Macbeth, et Macbeth eut la très nette impression qu'il y avait ici quelque chose qu'on ne lui disait pas.

Ses parents s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis lady Macbeth détourna le regard et soupira.

- Non, nous ne ferons pas de mal à Amelia, répéta-t-elle.

Ses parents avaient eu raison. Edgar Bones refusa de payer le _wergild_. Les négociations prirent deux semaines, puis les Macbeth eurent, par leur avocat, la confirmation que Bones ne paierait rien du tout.

* * *

Donc, le soir du 14 juillet, les Macbeth emmenèrent leur fils, leur fille et leur nièce passer la soirée en France, chez sa sœur. A minuit pile, quand les feux d'artifice détournèrent l'attention de tous les témoins présents, et il y en avait une bonne centaine, les parents de Macbeth transplanèrent. Ils avaient une demi-heure – le temps que durait le spectacle – avant de devoir revenir.

Macbeth, Antigone et Iphigenia firent semblant de beaucoup s'amuser, mais Foulques, au bout de dix minutes de lumières bleues, blanches et rouges, savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir de feu d'artifice sans ressentir cette horrible angoisse et ce pressentiment que sa famille ne serait plus jamais complète… Il ne revit plus jamais son père.

Bones était un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie, et protégé en permanence. Quand ses parents avaient eu fini de tuer Bones, les deux Aurors, les trois Langues de Plomb et le poisson rouge pour faire bonne mesure… tout un bataillon de Tireurs de Baguette d'Elite était déjà sur place. Le père de Macbeth avait été tué et sa mère croupissait maintenant à Azkaban

Et à présent, Foulques se retrouvait responsable de sa petite sœur, Iphigenia Macbeth, onze ans, et de sa cousine, Antigone de Févanes, treize ans. Ses parents avaient dû penser que comme il était le seul Serpentard d'une longue lignée de Serdaigle, il saurait se débrouiller, mais Serpentard ou non, il n'avait que dix-sept ans et il n'était pas spécialement heureux de sa situation.

Bilan :

-Disparition des problèmes "parents", "grand frère", "crise d'adolescence toujours pas faite", "gens qui m'appellent par mon prénom"

-Apparition des problème "responsabilités" et "Antigone et Iphigenia"

Mouais… pas glorieux, tout ça.

* * *

Il finit par se lever et par écrire à Dumby qu'il irait encore cette année à Poudlard, et les petites aussi. Les petites, Antigone et Iphigenia… qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire, d'ailleurs ? Pas la moindre idée. Elles étaient censées être casées pour l'été chez des amies, mais avec les récents événements, ça avait été décommandé et il les avait sur les bras, maintenant, et il restait encore un mois avant la rentrée.

Il appela un elfe et lui dit de les trouver, et de les amener dans le salon où il était. Il se regarda dans la glace sur le mur, pensa qu'elles allaient croire qu'il était un vampire, et que ça n'avait aucune importance. Elles étaient visiblement un peu effrayées, en effet mais elles ne dirent rien et il dut leur expliquer que si elles avaient des suggestions pour le mois d'août, il était prêt à les écouter. Elles n'en avaient pas et il les renvoya.

La semaine qui suivit fut épouvantable. Macbeth ne parlait presque pas de la journée, sauf aux heures des repas, pour dire « passe-moi le sel, Iphi », et si les elfes n'avaient pas fait la cuisine, nul ne sait comment ils se seraient nourris.

Finalement, car un hibou arriva et ils apprirent que Mrs. Black, la tante d'une amie d'Antigone, les invitait tous les trois pour le reste des vacances. Il laissa sa cousine rédiger la réponse, courut faire ses bagages, et le lendemain, à la première heure, ils partirent pour la maison de Black, dans le Surrey.

A leur arrivée, Narcissa Black était sur le perron et les attendait.

« Voilà les Macbeth, tante Lucrecia !

-Enfin ! Nous vous attendions avec impatience. Entrez, les elfes vont prendre vos bagages. Kreacher, au pied !

L'elfe, croulant sous le poids des malles, repartit tout de suite, obséquieux et souriant.

-Bonjour madame, dit Antigone, je crois que vous connaissez déjà mon cousin, Lord Macbeth, et voici sa petite sœur, Iphigenia.

-Bonjour madame… (esquisse de révérence intimidée)

-Bonjour Iphigenia… C'est parfait, tu as l'âge de Regulus. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien, lui aussi rentre à Poudlard cette année. Lord Macbeth, c'est tellement gentil à vous d'être venus nous tenir compagnie, surtout avec ce deuil qui vous frappe si vite et si cruellement. Nous nous sommes dit que vous deviez être bien seuls. Croyez bien que si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit. Antigone, Narcissa se fera une joie de te montrer ta chambre...

Macbeth en retint qu'en plus des cousines Black, Narcissa et Andromeda, seraient là Regulus et surtout Sirius, le fils de Mrs. Black, avec qui Macbeth s'entendait assez bien mais qu'il ne voyait pas souvent. Bellatrix... Bellatrix, dit hâtivement lady Black, était chez une amie pour le reste de l'été et il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux Macbeth pour se rendre compte pourquoi ils étaient là : les Black avaient besoin de tierces personnes pour ne pas s'entre-déchirer sans arrêt. Quand il y avait du monde, ils ne se sautaient à la gorge que la moitié du temps. Iphigenia était contente, il y avait un peu plus d'animation qu'à la maison.

_Sirius_, l'aîné, qui avait un an de moins que Macbeth, faisait sa crise d'adolescence et avait décidé de pourrir autant que possible la vie des habitants de la maison des Black.

_Regulus_ défendait sa mère contre Sirius et, avec la complicité des elfes de maison et d'Iphigenia que tout cela amusait, pourrissait la vie de Sirius autant qu'il est possible à un gamin de onze ans.

_Narcissa_ était amoureuse en secret de Lucius Malefoy et passait son temps à avoir de grandes discussions philosophiques sur « Est-ce qu'il m'aimera un jour ? » avec Antigone.

_Bellatrix_, elle, promettait d'être très belle, quoique pour l'instant ce soit une enfant amorphe et pas très intéressante.

_Andromeda_, l'aînée, était la plus belle mais elle n'était pas souvent à la maison. Un amoureux, probablement. Dommage.

_M. Black_ n'était jamais chez lui.

_Sa femme_ était complètement folle. Macbeth la surprit un jour en train de torturer un lapin. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les lapins, mais il se demanda ce que deviendrait Bellatrix avec une mère pareille. Narcissa, quant à elle, était trop égoïste pour être influencée.

Quand aux parents de Sirius, nous n'en parlerons même pas et jetterons sur leur personnalité un voile pudique qui permettra à l'imagination des lecteurs de se déchaîner.

Face à toutes ces crises (crise d'adolescence, crise de la quarantaine, et crises de folies), Macbeth commença par traîner avec Sirius et se prendre une cuite ou deux. Il soutenait à fond ce dernier dans une philosophie qui peut se résumer en deux slogans : « F… the world » et « Après moi le déluge ». Simple, élégant, facile à appliquer, tout à fait ce qu'il fallait à Macbeth. Sirius étant lui-même quelqu'un de simple, inconscient, sans cervelle et sans aucune notion du lendemain, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Puis, une semaine après leur arrivée, au dîner, Andromeda, l'aînée, annonça qu'elle allait se fiancer. Les Macbeth se sentaient un peu gênés d'être là à un moment où les Black auraient sans doute préféré être en famille, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger. Ils étaient probablement heureux d'avoir du monde quand, enfin, ils allaient se comporter comme une famille unie. Un moment si rare, il fallait bien des spectateurs.

Narcissa avait un grand sourire collé aux lèvres – Andromeda l'avait probablement mise au courant au préalable – et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là, Madame Black se calma. Il est même possible que, pendant quelques secondes, le sourire plaqué sur sa bouche soit remonté jusqu'à ses yeux.

-Oh, Andromeda, ma chérie, c'est vrai ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Edward, Maman. Il a un an de plus que moi, et il est médicomage.

Il travaillait ? Mauvais point pour Andromeda. Macbeth était suffisamment riche pour pouvoir vivre une bonne centaine d'années dans le luxe le plus total sans lever le petit doigt, et les Black étaient à peu près dans la même situation. Bon, Médicomage, ça allait c'était un métier de vocation, le jeune Tonks le faisait peut-être par goût et non par nécessité. Sûrement. Andromeda n'aurait pas…

-Et quel est son nom ?

-Edward Tonks.

Très mauvais point. Pas de titre, pas de nom prestigieux.

-Ses parents font quoi ?

-Oh… Je ne sais pas, ils sont Moldus.

L'atmosphère changea d'un coup. Bien entendu, Macbeth n'était pas raciste, mais… comme disait M. Black, « soyez nos frères, pas nos beaux-frères » **(2)** et encore moins nos gendres, en fait. Un enfant de Moldu, c'était, euh, intéressant.

-Ah. Dit Madame Black, d'une voix polaire. Splendide.

-Il est merveilleux, maman, tu verras quand tu le connaîtras…continuait Miss Black, parfaitement inconsciente de l'humeur de ceux qui l'entouraient.

-Ah ? J'ai envie de le connaître, peut-être ?

Heureusement, on en était au dessert et les Macbeth purent s'éclipser discrètement sans qu'on les remarque.

Les hurlements durèrent toute la soirée. Narcissa et Regulus les rejoignirent assez rapidement dans le salon, puis ce fut le tour de Bellatrix (« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, toi ? »). Sirius resta plus longtemps. Quand il sortit, il était dans une rage impossible à décrire. Il haussa les épaules en entrant dans le salon où Macbeth, les filles et Regulus l'attendaient, et en voyant ça, Macbeth décida qu'une bonne cuite dans une auberge pas très loin de la maison était plus que bienvenue. Les autres étaient tout à fait capables de se débrouiller tous seuls, Macbeth avait besoin de quelqu'un pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool et ce qui venait de se passer était un excellent prétexte pour avaler un litre ou deux de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Une heure plus tard, la bouche pâteuse, Sirius répétait :

-Même que c'est tous des Man…Mague…tous des Mangemorts, quoi ! J'peux pus les blairer moi, j'en ai marre ! P*** de Serpentards et leur Voldem***, oui !

-Kess t'as cont' les Serpentards toi ! Tu m'chirches là, tu m'chirches ? Ben quand on m'cherche on m'trouve, tiens ! répondit Macbeth qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

L'aubergiste, un Moldu, en les voyant délirer, trouve que ces gamins étaient suffisamment ivres comme ça et les mit à la porte. Macbeth se trompa plusieurs fois en transplanant et finit par atterrir au beau milieu de la salle à manger, à l'endroit où étaient les Black en train de se disputer.

_Une honte, _air pour famille déchirée

_(M. BLACK, MME BLACK, ANDROMEDA en trio - Crescendo)_

_Soprano strident_ - C'est une honte ! Tu n'es même pas fichue d'obtenir tous tes ASPICS et tu veux épouser quelqu'un qui TRAVAILLE ! Mais comment veux-tu gagner ta vie, ma pauvre fille ! Comment allez-vous vivre, tu peux me le dire, ça ? Tu es la honte de la famille…

_(Arrivent MACBETH et SIRIUS, rôles muets, que les autres n'entendent ni ne voient)_

_Baryton furieux_ – Tu me déçois à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ! Alors je me crève pour maintenir le statut de la famille et la façon dont tu me remercies, c'est en épousant un misérable enfant de Moldus dont on ne sait même pas d'où il vient ? Tu nous trahis, tu nous poignardes dans le dos ! Tu es la honte de la famille…

_Alto déchaînée_ – Ah ! Ah ! J'ai eu tous les ASPICS que j'ai présentés avec Optimal ! Je m'en fous de l'Histoire de la Magie ! J'épouserai Ted parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime ! Vous êtes tous cinglés ! Comment peut-on être si borné, si égoïste, si centré sur l'argent ? J'apporte du sang neuf ! Je suis la fierté de la famille…

_(Exeunt MACBETH, dégrisé, traînant SIRIUS, discrètement et toujours sans être remarqués)_

_Tous trois en chœur – _C'est une honte !

(_Pause pour reprendre son souffle. Reprise_)

Il eut vaguement honte en voyant le regard dégoûté d'Antigone et de Narcissa qui jouaient aux cartes dans la pièce à côté, lorsqu'il entra en soutenant un Sirius beaucoup trop ivre pour marcher correctement, une vraie loque.

-Allez vous coucher, vous tous, lança-t-il aux petits qui attendaient toujours. Ils en ont pour toute la nuit. Et toi, Regulus, aide-moi à le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre, il est lourd, ton frère.

Le lendemain, il se disputa avec Sirius qui le traitait de « sale Mangemort en herbe, va ! ». Il décida qu'il en avait assez, embarqua Antigone, Narcissa, Iphigenia et Regulus, et rentra chez lui. Le reste des Black ne prêta même pas attention à leur départ, sauf pour s'en rendre mutuellement responsables.

-C'est toi, fils indigne, qui chasses nos hôtes ! – Mais c'est vous, mère infâme, qui leur rendez la vie insupportable ! – Toi et ta cousine, vous êtes (_les quatre parents en chœur_) la honte de la famille ! (_Reprise du refrain « _C'est une honte_ » par tous_)

Au fond, ils n'étaient pas mécontents de pouvoir s'entr'égorger ainsi. Sirius et Andromeda se soutenaient mutuellement, les parents Black faisaient la même chose, et les spectateurs un peu trop neutres les gênaient. Un huis clos leur convenait parfaitement à tous, y compris à Bellatrix, arbitre qui penchait toujours du côté de celui qui lui parlait, trop heureuse d'exister un instant dans cette maison où tout le monde l'oubliait.

Macbeth se demanda brièvement qui et combien en sortiraient vivants, puis haussa les épaules, ferma à clé sa maison et emmena tout le monde passer trois semaines de rêve à Brighton, où les mots de « honte », « famille », et « rentrée » furent soigneusement évités.

Avec la présence de Narcissa et Regulus, le reste des vacances se passa beaucoup mieux. Hélas, au bout de deux semaines, Andromeda ayant claqué la porte, ses parents se souvinrent qu'il leur restait deux filles à torturer et demandèrent Narcissa. Puis, Sirius s'étant réfugié chez mes Potter, ce fut le tour de Regulus, et finalement, le jour que Macbeth redoutait le plus arriva, et ce fut le 31 août.

Le lendemain, il rentrait à Poudlard.

* * *

**(1)** Au moins, on ne pourra pas m'accuser de manquer de modestie…

**(2)** Non, ça n'est pas de moi, je vous rassure


	3. II: Rentrée

**Chapitre II : Rentrée **

Le 31 août, à midi, Macbeth était dans son lit, en train d'essayer de ne pas se réveiller. Mais un hibou qui toquait à la fenêtre le força à se réveiller, et la réalité le doucha dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux (NdA : j'adore cette phrase…plus cliché, tu meurs). Ah oui, le lendemain c'était Poudlard.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit la lettre, vira le hibou et se recoucha. Hélas, il était dit que Macbeth ne pourrait pas dormir tranquillement cette après-midi-là, car deux minutes plus tard, Iphigenia, sa _chère _petite sœur, entrait dans sa chambre et sautait sur son lit.

-Foulques, il est midi ! Debout ! Allez, on a plein de choses à faire !

-Oui ben moi j'en ai une encore plus importante, me rendormir…

-Ah non, Antigone a dit qu'on partait à midi et demie !

-Si Antigone le dit, évidemment…Bon, dégage, j'arrive.

-Mais Foulques, dépêche-toi, Antigone a dit aux elfes de faire disparaître tout le café de la maison a midi dix et il est midi cinq !

-Quoi !? Rugit Macbeth. Tu plaisantes ?

-Euh…Non…

Trente secondes plus tard, Macbeth était dans la cuisine, en train de faire marcher la cafetière, sous le regard triomphant d'Antigone, sa _chère _cousine, assise en face de lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et qui lui fit remarquer tranquillement qu'il était encore en pyjama.

-La prochaine fois que tu touches à mon café, mangeuse de grenouilles, tu repars en France illico !

-Il fallait bien te réveiller, je te signale que nous devons être demain à onze heures devant le Poudlard Express, que tu n'as toujours pas fait ta valise et que tu n'as même pas regardé ta liste de livres, heureusement que j'y ai pensé, moi !

-Tu as commandé mes livres ?

-Oui, évidemment.

-Parfait, dans ce cas je peux aller me rendormir.

-Ah non, tu as oublié qu'Iphi doit aller acheter ses uniformes, que tu nous a promis qu'on irait faire du shopping et que j'ai donné rendez-vous à une heure à Narcissa et Regulus sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? On va devoir se taper les Black toute l'après-midi ?

-On déjeune avec eux, expliqua Antigone, ensuite on va sur le Chemin de Traverse et on fait nos courses, ensuite on rentre, ou bien on passe la nuit là-bas, comme tu veux, et enfin on va à Poudlard.

-Et le gamin, là, Regulus, tu crois qu'il va être enchanté de rester avec vous toute la journée ? Il n'a pas d'amis avec qui il préfèrerait rester ?

-Son oncle et sa tante avaient l'air enchanté de se débarrasser de lui, en fait.

Macbeth grogna qu'il aurait préféré passer la journée avec un nid de Doxys venimeux qu'avec des Black, monta s'habiller et emmena les petites sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les Black étant encore plus prétentieux que d'habitude, sa mauvaise humeur ne fit qu'augmenter tout l'après-midi.

Finalement, Antigone qui était assez intelligente lui soutira assez d'argent pour acheter toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse et le laissa s'en aller. Pour continuer avec les bonnes habitudes, il prit un miroir à double sens, et appela son meilleur ami, Evan Rosier…

-Evan ?

-Macbeth, Merlin, je peux pas là, on se voit demain, désolé.

…Puis son autre meilleur ami, Severus Rogue.

-Sev ?

-Macbeth ? Désolé, Mac, mais mon père rentre dans deux minutes, je dois éteindre. A demain.

Le pire, c'est qu'à voir l'expression affolée de ses amis, ils n'avaient pas menti.

Il finit donc dans un pub, avec un sortilège ou deux pour persuader le videur qu'il avait bien vingt-et-un ans, ingurgita un nombre consternant de verres de vodka, whisky, smirnoff et autres, et se fit gronder par sa cousine lorsqu'il rentra, à minuit.

Le lendemain, sa gueule de bois l'ayant mis de bonne humeur, il était levé à sept heures (nda : ne jamais chercher à comprendre le fonctionnement d'un Macbeth si vous ne voulez pas devenir un habitué de Sainte-Mangouste, section «folie incurable»).

-Tiggie, Fifi, debout ! chantonna-t-il radieusement. Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée !

Iphigenia, craignant le pire, descendit lentement à la cuisine. Son frère ne l'appelait Fifi qu'en cas d'urgence, et elle n'aimait pas précisément les cas d'urgence. La dernière fois, ses parents étaient morts, la fois d'avant, c'était son frère, et la fois d'encore avant, son oncle avait débarqué à la maison. Antigone avait mis deux mois à se remettre de la venue de M. de Févanes, et elle-même était restée marquée par cette expérience éprouvante.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit son frère, coiffé pour la première fois depuis un mois, et habillé à peu près correctement. Pas de cernes, pas d'air abruti, pas d'yeux rouges, pas de doute, Macbeth était redevenu normal.

-Iphigenia, parfait, dépêche-toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner, il faut qu'on soit à à Londres à dix heures.

-On y va à cheval ? demanda Iphigenia en voyant les bottes de son frère.

-Oui. Antigone n'est toujours pas levée ?

-Elle dort encore.

Macbeth eut un sourire sadique et monta à l'étage. Iphigenia entendit divers cris, hurlements, malédictions et autres noms d'oiseaux, puis Macbeth, enchanté, descendit, accompagné d'une Antigone en chemise de nuit, trempée et visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Elle sourit. Tout était redevenu normal.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Macbeth aidait sa petite sœur à monter sur un cheval plus grand qu'elle, et sautait en selle.

-Oh non, Macbeth, je ne peux pas avoir Mistral ?

-Une gamine de treize ans sur le plus bel étalon que j'ai jamais eu, tu plaisantes ? En plus tu es une fille.

-En France les filles ne montent plus en amazone depuis des décennies !

-Mais on est en Angleterre et il ne faudrait pas choquer la mère de ta copine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais comment est-ce qu'elle le saurait ? On ne va pas se taper Lady Blackmoor aujourd'hui, quand même !

-Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que non !

Bizarrement, Antigone eut l'air soulagée à l'idée de ne pas revoir la mère de sa meilleure amie.

-Tiens, c'est quoi cette grenouille ?

-C'est un crapaud. Une femelle. Elle arrive parce que tu l'as appelée.

-Pardon ?

-Ce crapaud s'appelle Lady Blackmoor.

-C'est Regulus qui serait content…râla Iphigenia. Tu te rends compte que tu donnes à un crapaud le nom de sa tante ?

-Bon, on y va ? demanda Macbeth.

Antigone monta sur son cheval (en amazone, Macbeth ayant encore gagné) et ils partirent.

Les Elementaux sont des chevaux très spéciaux. Comme leur nom l'indique, ils sont liés à des éléments. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup en Angleterre, mais les Macbeth avaient un haras d'Elementaux. Et ceux qu'Antigone, Iphigenia et Macbeth montaient étaient des chevaux de Vent, qui ont la particularité d'aller aussi vite que le vent, justement.

A dix heures, ils avaient parcouru quatre cent kilomètres.

Mais une fois arrivés à Londres, ils durent laisser les chevaux, à cause des Moldus qui risqueraient de les voir. Macbeth, pour la première fois de sa vie, monta dans cette fabuleuse invention moldue qu'est la voiture et partit pour King's Cross.

Après avoir brûlé quelques feux rouges, fait des queues de poisson à une dizaine de voitures et violé toutes les règles élémentaires de circulation, celles qui s'appliquent au commun des mortels, mais pas à un Macbeth, évidemment, ils arrivèrent à la gare. Antigone et Iphigenia, cramponnées à leurs sièges (étrangement, elles avaient vite compris comment attacher leurs ceintures), étaient blanches.

Le soir même, elles allèrent ensemble sous le Saule Cogneur, jetèrent un sort compliqué, et se jurèrent solennellement de ne plus jamais monter dans une voiture. Evidemment, elles se l'étaient déjà promis pas mal de fois pendant le trajet, mais ça, c'était sérieux.

Macbeth se retourna vers sa sœur et sa cousine, assises à l'arrière.

-Ecoutez-moi, maintenant, toutes les deux. Antigone, tu ne me connais pas, tu n'as rien à voir avec moi, et Narcissa Black non plus. Quand à toi, Iphigenia, tu t'appelles McBeth, pas Macbeth, tu n'as rien à voir avec moi non plus, et, surtout, si le Choixpeau te propose d'aller à Serpentard, tu refuses. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse, vu que tu es une Macbeth, mais on ne sait jamais.

-Mais…Pourquoi, Foulques ?

-Ne m'appelle plus Foulques, Iphi, et évite moi. William, Papa, Maman, et Tante Abeline, c'est suffisant.

C'était même beaucoup trop, et pourtant, Iphigenia avait l'impression que son frère pensait que lui aussi ne passerait pas l'année. Et qu'elle-même était en danger.

-Si jamais on t'attaque, tu utilises les sorts que je t'ai appris. Et si on te pose des questions, tu dis que tes parents sont sur le continent pour le moment mais qu'ils t'ont envoyée à Poudlard. Ta mère s'appelle Amelia Moon, ton père Achille McBeth, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il espéra qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, ç'aurait été ingérable.

-Parfait. Antigone, tu connais déjà tout ça, pas la peine de te re-briefer.

Il descendit, leur ouvrit la portière, et jeta un sort d'Allègement sur leur bagages, puis laissa les petites partir devant, prit sa malle, et plaqua un sourire sur son visage.

…

Rien à faire, il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'aller sur le quai 9 3/4. Il le fit quand même, parce qu'il n'avait pas quinze solutions, et fit semblant de ne pas voir les regards anxieux, méprisants, ou haineux sur son passage.

A l'intérieur du train, Delphia Diggle et Mona Greengrass, deux Poufsouffles de sixième année, parlaient de lui suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende tout.

-Comment ose-t-il revenir à Poudlard, sa mère va être jugée le mois prochain, c'est vraiment trop affreux !

-Oh non Delphia, attends, moi je suis plutôt contente qu'il revienne, je vais pouvoir me le faire, cette année !

Ca, aucune chance, se dit Macbeth. Il ne demandait pas beaucoup aux filles avec qui il sortait, mais la possession d'un cerveau était requise.

-Mona, tu ne vas pas me faire ça, il est trop beau ! J'adore les bruns…

J'ai le regret d'informer le lecteur que, pour des raisons d'éthique personnelle, il m'est impossible de laisser deux Poufsouffles attardées décrire Macbeth, donc il me faut m'en charger : Macbeth était assez grand, avec des cheveux châtain et des yeux gris clair, et assez beau (« mais Black est mieux, il a les yeux bleus » « oh, je ne sais pas, Macbeth est plus grand » « alors tu prends Macbeth et je prends Black ? », & co, & co ).

Il monta tout de même dans le Poudlard Express, et attendit que le train parte, puis il laissa sa valise dans un compartiment vide (de toute manière, personne n'aurait osé y toucher, il y avait écrit « Macbeth » dessus), et monta sur le toit, où l'attendaient ses amis.

Le train filait à quelques centaines de km/h, mais avec un sortilège ou deux et en se tenant bien, il n'y avait pas de problème.

-Salut, Evan, Severus, sa va ?

-Salut, Macbeth.

Malheureusement, les Maraudeurs avaient visiblement décidé, comme ce serait leur dernière occasion de le faire, de faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour leur pourrir la vie. Jusqu'à présent, seul Rogue avait été leur victime, mais maintenant ils osaient défier Macbeth et Rosier.

Ca commença deux secondes après que Macbeth soit sur le toit. Sirius Black passa sa tête par la trappe et leur lança un sarcasme déplorable qui ressemblait à « même pas capables de se tenir debout sur le toit, ces Serpentards ». Macbeth et Rosier se regardèrent, étonnés, puis Macbeth répondit :

-Tu peux parler de courage, toi qui t'es enfui de chez toi !

Sirius eut l'air furieux, et commença à monter. Mais quelqu'un le retint, et Macbeth entendit la voix de Remus Lupin, puis celle de James Potter. Sirius recommença à monter, mais il tomba brusquement et Lily Evans commença à crier. Macbeth avait plutôt envie de rire, mais il se retint, parce que visiblement, Severus avait plutôt envie de pleurer.

C'était étrange, songea Macbeth, comme ils agissaient tous les trois de manière complètement opposée à leurs caractères.

Severus, laid et malheureux – et amoureux de Lily Evans qui ne tarderait pas à lui préférer James Potter – se donnait des airs de puissance et de grandeur, apprenait la magie noire et traînait avec des gens comme lui et Evan, même si Macbeth savait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de leur puissance que Severus restait avec eux deux.

Evan, généreux, loyal, et, dans l'ensemble, le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu, cachait soigneusement toutes ses qualités, et paraissait sombre, désagréable et manipulateur – ce qu'il n'était absolument pas.

Quant à lui, Macbeth, qui était peut-être le plus sombre et le moins bon des trois, il s'appliquait à paraître ouvert et sympathique, et il était plutôt apprécié.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions sur leurs talents d'acteurs par la question d'Evan :

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé, cet été ?

Severus les regarda gravement, comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait tout leur dire. Il dut décider que oui, parce qu'il répondit :

-Mon père ne s'est toujours pas décidé à crever, ma mère est…décédée… et …Evans…enfin, bref, ça s'est mal passé. Et toi, Macbeth ?

-Ca n'a pas exactement été le rêve, je déteste avoir mon nom dans les journaux.

Il essaya de sourire, mais il n'était pas sur d'avoir réussi. Severus lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « moi aussi, je voudrais bien que ça ne se soit pas passé comme ça, et Evan haussa les épaules – sa mère à lui était morte à sa naissance, et elle ne lui manquait pas. Macbeth prit une cigarette et l'alluma – décidément, il aimait bien les inventions moldues.

-Et toi, Evan ?

Rosier sourit, et, lentement, remonta sa manche gauche.

-J'ai dix-sept ans, maintenant, Mac. Mon père a pensé qu'il était temps que je…disons, que je rentre dans la vie active…

-Cool…murmura Macbeth, fasciné.

Mais quelqu'un montait et Evan rabattit sa manche illico. C'était Lily Evans, la jolie rousse dont Potter _et _Severus étaient amoureux.

-Ah, je croyais que…les Maraudeurs étaient montés…

-Les Maraudeurs ? Macbeth eut du mal à s'empêcher d'être sarcastique. Ici, c'est les Septième année de Serpentard, et c'est tout… Mais tu peux rester, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de Severus.

-Ah…d'accord…

Elle regarda Severus avec suspicion, mais resta.

-Alors, euh…tu continues la Métamorphose, Macbeth ? demanda-t-elle prudemment, pour faire la conversation.

-Oui, on continue tous la Métamorphose, Lily.

Elle eut l'air stupéfaite.

-Mais…McGo…Elle déteste les Serpentard !

-Mais c'est pour ça qu'on continue, voyons, Lily, répondit Evan, moqueur. Macbeth, Patil, Moon, et moi.

-Patil, ce n'est pas celui qui…euh…qui habite dans le Marais ? Enfin, il... euh...

Macbeth et Rosier se regardèrent, amusés. Maintenant, Rogue ne semblait plus avoir très envie que Lily reste.

-Si, justement, c'est pour ça qu'il travaille la Métamorphose…

Ca réussit parfaitement. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis comprit, devint rouge, balbutia quelque chose comme quoi elle devait trouver les Maraudeurs, et s'enfuit. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et éclatèrent de rire.

Finalement, l'année ne s'annonçait pas si mal.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous plaît...Si oui, tant mieux, et reviewez svp, si non, tant pis,et reviewez quand même, toutes les critiques sont bienvenues

Alyre


	4. III: Procès

**Procès  
****Ou comment sauver sa mère des Détraqueurs quand on est riche et influent**

_Petit conte moral et instructif_

_

* * *

_

**Blabla d'auteur**: Oui, je sais que je suis très en retard... pour me faire pardonner, le prochain arrive très, très vite.

**Disclaimer**: C'est vraiment la peine?  
Bon... **Elle tout JKR, moi rien pas de sous vous pas de procès.**

* * *

**Citation morale de début d'histoire**:

_J'aime mieux avoir du bien au soleil que du mal à l'ombre' _  
Villiers de l'Isle-Adam

* * *

**Incipit** : 

Ce jour-là, Macbeth en était revenu à son activité préférée, tuer des mouches avec sa baguette d'une main tout en tenant sa bouteille de whisky de l'autre. Mais ce jour-là, Antigone faisait la même chose avec du cidre, dans son propre dortoir, et Iphigenia aussi, avec du jus de citrouille.

Ils étaient passés chacun par les cuisines et s'étaient fait apporter par les elfes ce qu'ils avaient de plus fort:  
Macbeth étant passé le premier emporta une caisse de Whisky Pur Feu de chez J&B ('mon préféré! comment tu le savais, Winky?'),  
Puis Antigone eut droit à deux bouteilles et demi de Bièraubeurre ('oh, euh, merci...',puis elle avait appelé son elfe perso...'Fanette!' 'Oui Madame?' 'Cidre, s'il te plaît' 'Bien Madame'),  
Puis Iphigenia avait eu du jus de citrouille, et comme elle n'avait que onze ans, elle dut s'en contenter.

Et ce jour-là, trois personnes entrèrent au même moment dans trois dortoirs, et les dialogues suivants eurent lieu :

-Macbeth / Antigone / Iphigenia ?  
-Quoi ? Ch'uis pas d'humeur, aujourd'hui !  
-Mais…tu m'as dit de venir te voir à neuf heures…  
-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au fait ?  
-Euh…Lady Macbeth…  
-Ah. (Lèvement de tête). Merci Evan/Narcissa/Regulus.  
-Mac/Andy/Ginny, les autres vont bientôt arriver, tu veux du Felix Felicis/un sortilège d'Allégresse/un remontant ?  
-Non, merci, ça va aller. Enfin, euh…en fait, je veux bien. A tout à l'heure, merci.

Ils abusèrent de sortilèges d'Allégresse et de Bonne Mine, et dix minutes plus tard, on put les voir dans le grand hall. En pleine forme, très gais, plus beaux que d'habitude, et il aurait fallu être un vraiment très très bon occlumens pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'ils pensaient.

Ou bien, tout simplement, avoir lu les journaux récemment et savoir que le procès d'Aréthuse Macbeth avait été repoussé à la première semaine d'octobre.

* * *

**Péripéties diverses et variées** :

Aréthuse avait accompagné son mari chez Bones, et elle avait monté la garde pendant qu'ils se battaient en duel…Elle avait tué tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans la maison, à savoir les deux Langue-de-Plomb qui montaient la garde, les Aurors qui étaient venus à la rescousse, et le poisson rouge. Elle aurait bien massacré aussi la femme de Bones, Amelia, mais c'était la meilleure amie de Foulques, et elle était enceinte, donc elle avait été prévenue à l'avance et était fort opportunément allée passer la nuit chez sa meilleure amie.

Lady Macbeth (dite la Bien-Nommée) était donc coupable du meurtre de cinq personnes et d'un poisson rouge, et son alibi était assez fragile: elle avait transplané de France, avant minuit (onze heures, heure anglaise). Une heure plus tard, les Aurors arrivaient, alors qu'il était minuit en Angleterre et une heure du matin en France.

Macbeth repensait sombrement à tout cela, et se disait que sa mère n'avait pas grand-chose en sa faveur… à part son fils et son argent. Il allait essayer de jouer sur cette histoire de différence entre minuit en France et minuit en Angleterre, mais... Allons,inutile de se faire de faux espoirs. Elle serait envoyée à Azakaban, à perpétuité, et elle aurait de la chance si elle échappait au Baiser du Détraqueur (le juge était Croupton, celui qui ne connaissait pas la définition du mot 'clémence').

Quant à ses enfants et à sa nièce… Ils seraient mis au ban de la société, on ne trouverait jamais de mari à Iphigenia, et on oublierait que leurs ancêtres avaient été rois pour ne plus se rappeler que de leurs crimes. D'une Lady Macbeth à l'autre... On dirait que c'était de famille. On comprendrait pourquoi Foulques avait été envoyé à Serpentard: avec une mère pareille...

Ils allèrent à Londres à cheval (le Magicobus n'existait pas encore), et arrivèrent une heure plus tard devant le Ministère, fourbus et furieux.

A leur grande surprise, on ne les fit pas attendre, et Macbeth se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. La Ministre était là en personne pour les accueillir, et il recommença à espérer. Bagnold alla vers lui et lui parla avec respect, et il se mit à calculer ses chances de faire libérer sa mère.

-Terrible histoire, n'est-ce pas ? dit la Ministre une fois qu'ils furent assis.  
-Ce n'est pas très gai, en effet, mais j'ai confiance dans les juges, répondit Macbeth. Il est évident qu'elle est innocente.  
-Il paraît qu'elle a été prise sur le fait… Elle a tué deux Langue de Plomb…  
-Légitime défense, voyons. Elle était là, ils l'ont attaquée, elle s'est défendue.  
-Oui, bien sûr… Je n'ai pas encore vraiment regardé le dossier, je ne suis pas vraiment au courant.

(Elle mentait, évidemment. Elle connaissait le dossier par cœur, elle était Ministre de la Magie.)

-Mais votre frère était assez engagé dans ce groupuscule d'extrême droite, les Nécrophages, non, les Mortivores…  
-Les Mangemorts, je crois.  
-Ah, oui, bien sûr. Il était dedans, non, c'est comme ça que…  
-Euh…en fait, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Vous savez que Bones était marié…  
-Oui, elle avait vingt ans de moins que lui, elle est partie dans le sud de la France après le décès de son mari, elle ne supportait plus l'Angleterre.

Macbeth soupira.

-Pays Basque ou Côte d'Azur ?  
-Saint-Tropez.

(Silence consterné)

Il se promit d'aller voir Amelia quand tout ça serait fini (elle était _vraiment_ très belle), et continua :

-William et elle… vous savez qu'elle s'est mariée très jeune, avant même d'avoir fini Poudlard…en urgence…

Mrs. Bagnold hocha la tête. Elle le savait, et elle savait pourquoi. Tout le monde enparlait encore, les Parker (les parents d'Amelia) ne voulaient plus voir leur fille, et si Bones n'avait pas été là...

-Ils ont continué à se voir après son mariage et Bones l'a appris… Il n'a pas supporté.  
-Je vois…

En réalité, ça n'était pas totalement du mytho (il s'étonnait lui-même, parfois), et la seule chose qui n'ait rien à voir avec la vérité, c'est que William n'avait jamais été amoureux que d'une seule fille, Emmeline Wilkes. Laquelle avait annoncé en septembre ses fiançailles avec ce crétin pathétique qu'était Aloysius Vance. (Aloysius, en plus! Elle allait se marier avec quelqu'un qui s'appelait Aloysius! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à William!)

Quant à Amelia, c'était la meilleure amie de Foulques et elle trouvait William parfaitement stupide. Elle avait épousé Bones parce qu'en un mois, elle n'avait pu trouver personne d'autre qu'un Auror de trente-cinq ans, fou d'elle pour des raisons inconnues de Macbeth, pour l'épouser en situation d'urgence.

Il se concentra sur Mrs. Bagnold. La suite était plus risquée, mais après cinq ans au pouvoir et vingt ans pour y parvenir, elle connaissait sûrement les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur et leurs moeurs étranges.

-Les Bones n'ont pas… mon père a exigé le prix du sang…

Elle eut tout de même l'air stupéfaite.

-Mais, c'est… c'est une coutume du Moyen-Age, ça !

Il n'osa pas répondre que son père le savait sans doute parfaitement et qu'il ne l'avait demandé que parce qu'il savait que Bones refuserait. Il n'en était pas certain, mais connaissant son père, c'était plus que probable. Qui, au XXème siècle, serait prêt à payer treize mille Gallions pour se faire pardonner d'avoir tué un Mangemort? Pas ce sang-mêlé de Bones, en tout cas. Mais bon, il fallait essayer de sauver les meubles, et Macbeth balbutia vaguement:

-Euh… ça reste encore très vivant en Ecosse…

Elle le regarda d'un air vaguement consterné et il n'osa rien ajouter.

-Donc, votre père est allé se battre en duel contre l'Auror Bones et l'a tué… pendant ce temps-là, votre mère ?...

-Elle, euh, était avec nous en France _(vrai)…_ elle l'a rejoint quand il l'a appelée _(faux),_ juste avant l'arrivée des Aurors _(faux)._ Ils l'ont attaquée, elle s'est défendue _(tellement éloigné de la vérité que ça en devenait risible)._

Bagnold réfléchit pendant une longue, très longue minute, puis le raccompagna et une heure plus tard, le procès commençait.

* * *

_Minutes du procès d'Aréthuse Duncan :_

_Accusation_ : Vous vous appelez Aréthuse Marie Elisabeth Emmeline Agnès Duncan, née de Montmorency ?

_Défense_ : Oui.

_A_ : Acceptez-vous d'être soumise au Veritaserum ?

_D_ : Oui.

_A_ : Lady Macbeth, où étiez-vous le 14 juillet entre 17h et minuit ?

_D_ : Je me trouvais avec mon fils, ma fille et ma nièce, c'est-à-dire Foulques et Iphigenia Macbeth et Antigone de Févanes, dans le village de Montmorency, dans le Val-de-Loire.

_A_ : Que faisiez-vous là-bas, lady Macbeth ?

_D_ : Je suis allée avec mes enfants en France, pour voir mes cousins. Nous avons vu le feu d'artifice, nous sommes rentrés.

_A_ : Que faisait votre mari pendant ce temps ?

_D_ : Il est, euh, allé voir… comment ça se dit déjà… d'anciens amis**(1)**.

_A_ : De vieux amis ?

_D_ : C'est cela, oui. Les Bones

_A_ : Pourquoi cela, lady Macbeth ?

_D_ : Euh… Il n'aimait pas les réunions de famille.

_A_ : Savez-vous le nom de l'Auror qui a tué votre fils au cours d'une mission contre les Mangemorts ?

_D_ : Il s'agit d'Edgar Bones.

_A_ : C'est chez lui qu'était votre mari ?

_D_ : Oui.

_A_ : Qu'avez-vous fait durant tout ce temps, lady Macbeth ?

_D_ : J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

_A_ : Mais lorsque vous êtes rentrés de chez vos cousins, quelle heure était-il ?

_D_ : Plus de minuit

(Murmures dans le jury)

_A_ : Vous en êtes certaine, lady Macbeth ?

_D_ : Je suis sous Veritaserum.

A : Dans quelle maison étiez-vous à Poudlard, **Lady Macbeth (2) ?**

D : Pour le peu de temps que j'y ai passé, à Poufsouffle.

(Murmures dans le jury)

A : Mais vous reconnaissez que vous pensiez que Bones était l'assassin de votre fils et que vous estimiez que cela constituait un motif de vengeance ?

D : Oui, bien sûr. Tout comme, par exemple, mes enfants estimeront qu'il s'agit d'un motif de vengeance, si je suis envoyée à Azkaban.**(3)**

(Murmures dans le jury)

A : Donc, votre mari s'est rendu chez Mr.Bones pour le tuer ?

D : Pour clarifier la situation avec lui.

A : Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous la mort de Mr.Bones ?

D : Ils se sont battus en duel, à ce que j'ai compris.

A : A ce que vous avez compris ? Vous n'étiez donc pas présente ?

D : Non. Mon mari m'a appelée après que nous soyons rentrés et je suis allée le rejoindre. Dès que je suis arrivée, j'ai été attaquée par une douzaine d'Aurors. Je me suis défendue !

A : Et vous en avez tué trois. Merci, lady Macbeth…

**(1) **Elle était Française.

**(2) **Pour précision, Shakespeare est _aussi _une référence chez les sorciers.

**(3) **J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était subtile… Belle, intelligente, ambitieuse, mais pas subtile.

(…)

_Griffonnage de la main de Foulques Macbeth :_

-Points positifs :

...Ils l'ont appelée lady Macbeth pendant tout le procès  
...Elle est allée à Poufsouffle et ça joue en sa faveur qu'elle n'ait pas été à Serpentard  
...Ils n'ont pas saisi que quand elle disait qu'elle était rentrée à minuit, elle parlait de l'heure française et que ça veut dire qu'il était onze heures quand elle est allée chez les B., donc qu'elle y était au moment ou P. y était  
...Tout ça est tellement incompréhensible qu'ils y perdront leur latin

-Points négatifs :

...Ils l'ont appelée lady Macbeth et tout le monde ici connaît Shakespeare  
...A peu près tout, en fait…

(…)

_Minutes du procès d'Aréthuse Duncan_

_Juge_ : Vous vous appelez Foulques Richard Arès Albus Duncan, Lord Macbeth ?

_Témoin_ : Oui, Votre Honneur.

_J_ : Vous êtes le fils d'Aréthuse Marie Emmeline Elisabeth Agnès de Montmorency et d'Achille William Reginald Hector Duncan, Lord Macbeth ?

_T_ : Oui, Votre Honneur.

_J_ : Vous êtes actuellement scolarisé à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, dans la Maison de Serpentard ?

_T_ : Oui.

_J_ : Vous êtes le frère de William Henry Achille Reginald Duncan et d'Iphigenia Anne Artemis Miranda Duncan ?

_T_ : Oui.

_J_ : Que faisiez-vous le 14 juillet entre 17 h et minuit ?

_T_ : J'étais chez mes cousins Montmorency, en France.

_J_ : Votre mère était-elle avec vous ?

_T_ : Oui.

_J_ : Est-elle restée avec vous toute la soirée ?

_T_ : Je suis parti rejoindre mes cousins vers 22h, je l'ai revue à 23h30 **(4)** à peu près.

_J_ : Que faisiez-vous pendant ce temps-là ?

T : Moi ? Euh… Je discutais avec mes cousins.

J : Et votre… _cousine_, aussi, et pas mal de vodka ?

T (cri du cœur) : Ce n'était pas ma cousine **(5)** ! ... Euh…Je n'ai pas vu de vodka.

J : Mais vous reconnaissez que vous étiez avec une jeune fille et qu'il y avait de l'alcool ?

T : Il y avait une demi-douzaine de mes cousins, toute ma famille dans la pièce à côté, et du champagne.

J : Lorsque vous avez revu votre mère, êtes vous resté avec elle jusqu'à votre départ ?

T : Euh… Nous étions dans la même salle…

**(4) **Heure française, toujours...  
**(5) **Mais même si il s'agissait d'une idiote écervelée, la fille en question avait douze ans. C'était la fille du concierge, et les heures passées chez les Montmorency avaient été agréablement passées pour Macbeth et ses cousins à se foutre de sa gueule.

(…)

_Juge_ : Vous vous appelez Iphigenia Anne Artemis Miranda Duncan ?

_Témoin_ : …

_J_ : Parlez plus fort, **Miss**!

_T _: Pour vous, c'est **Lady Iphigenia** !

_J_ : (soupir) Vous vous appelez Iphigenia Anne Artemis Miranda Duncan ?

_T _: …

_J_ : (soupir) Quand avez-vous vu votre père pour la dernière fois ?

_T_ : …

_J_ : Que faisiez-vous dans la soirée du 14 juillet de 17h00 à minuit ?

_T_ : …

(…)

Juge : Vous vous appelez Antigone Emmeline Marguerite de Févanes ?

Témoin : _Wi. _**(6)**

J : Pardon ?

T : _Wi, jeu m'âppèèèle Antigone de Févanes. _**(6)**

J : Parlez anglais, s'il vous plaît.

T : (accent londonien parfait) I'm afraid I don't speak English.

**(6) **En français dans le texte **(7)  
(7) **Les Févanes étaient des huguenots qui avaient émigré en Angleterre au XVIIème siècle,après la révocation de l'édit de Nantes. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'Antigone était française, mais elle ne voulait pas témoigner et n'avait trouvé que ce moyen-là.

(…)

Cling, cling. **(8)**

**(8) **Bruit de l'or qui change de mains

(…)

_Le Juge_ : Quel est votre verdict ?  
_La Cour_ : L'accusée n'est pas coupable.

* * *

**Epilogue** :

Aréthuse Macbeth n'avait jamais été très solide, et Azkaban l'avait à peu près complètement détruite. Son fils dévoué, qui s'inquiétait vaguement de la laisser seule chez elle, s'était débrouillé pour la faire inviter par sa sœur, en France, dans un joli château Renaissance où elle se rétablit fort bien.

Il y avait du soleil, elle montait à cheval, sa sœur était aux petits soins pour elle, et assez rapidement elle fut de nouveau en pleine forme. Le remords ne la torturait pas en pleine nuit, étant donné qu'elle estimait avoir agi pour le mieux.

Et en effet, tout était pour le mieux. Peut-être pas dans le meilleur des mondes, mais presque.

...Pour Macbeth, c'était un grand soulagement de savoir sa mère en vie, avec une âme, rétablie, et libre: il n'avait plus de membre de sa famille à Azkaban.

...Iphigenia était heureuse de pouvoir avoir une scolarité normale avec une mère à peu près normale (et non pas grande criminelle)... et puis elle voyait beaucoup plus souvent son frère depuis qu'il avait arrêté de courir partout pour convaincre (et soudoyer) ceux qui devaient juger sa mère. En plus maintenant Foulques était beaucoup plus souvent de meilleure humeur.

...Antigone avait déjà perdu sa mère quand elle avait trois ans, son père était à moitié fou, son oncle était mort pendant l'été... elle était contente de garder sa tante.

...Pour Amelia, c'était encore mieux : elle était encore enceinte, mais tranquillisée de savoir que sa fille s'appellerait Camilla Parker-Bones et aurait un père, elle avait perdu son laid et vieux mari au bout de deux semaines (elle était la seule à le trouver laid et vieux, d'ailleurs, mais il faut dire aussi qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraimentr choisi).

...Et pour Aréthuse, tout était presque parfait. L'honneur était sauf, son fils était vengé, elle était libre, vivante et consciente.

Bref, tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, et ça dura presque un mois.


	5. Bonus: Tragique déception sentimentale

Et si... incroyable mais vrai, me revoilà. Et je finirai cette fic. Pour les autres, je ne peux rien garantir (mais j'ai tout plein d'idées qui reviennent...) mais celle-là sera finie avant la fin de l'année. Et pour le prouver, un petit bonus! (certes, tout petit... mais la suite arrive bientôt)

**Disclaimer** au premier chapitre.

**Rappel** pour ceux, s'il en existe encore, qui avaient lu le début et qui ne se souviennent plus de rien: Les Black sont une famille de fous? Ce n'est rien à côté des Macbeth. Descendants d'un roi d'Ecosse parano et d'une dame ambitieuse, ils sont plus Serdaigle que Serpentard. Sauf que l'aîné est mort, tué par un Auror, que le père aussi est mort en vengeant son fils, que la mère est Azkaban et que le fils restant lutte pour rester sain d'esprit quand il a sous sa responsabilité une gamine timide, Iphigenia, onze ans, Serdaigle et une adorable peste, Antigone, fort jolie et à Serpentard. On est en novembre, et Antigone a tout juste quatorze ans.

* * *

**Bonus: Tragique déception sentimentale**

Les Black étaient tous fous. Maintenant, Iphigenia en était absolument persuadée. Les Black étaient fous, point. Longtemps, elle avait mis leurs comportements étranges sur le compte des parents Black, pas mal touchés eux aussi, mais elle ne pouvait plus en douter : les Black étaient fous. C'était sûrement de la faute des parents, puisque c'était génétique.

Ou alors des grands-parents qui auraient traumatisé les parents qui auraient traumatisé les enfants ? Voire, puisque les grands-parents, pour traumatiser leur descendance sur deux générations, devaient être sérieusement atteints, la faute de celui qui avaient lancé sur les Black une malédiction qui les poussaient tous à agir comme les héros d'une tragédie grecque.

En soi, bien sûr, ce n'était pas très grave. Chez des gens très riches, on appelle cela de l'excentricité et c'est tout à fait charmant et très anglais. Les Black ont le cœur aussi noir que leur nom, ça sonnait très spirituel en soirée et elle se débrouillerait pour le recaser dès qu'elle aurait des soirées.

Mais l'heure était grave. Sa cousine Antigone, la plus jolie des pestes écervelées qui hantaient Serpentard, n'attendant que son heure pour briser les cœurs à la douzaine, non contente d'être amie avec Narcissa Black… Sa cousine Antigone avait eu quatorze ans et décidé que son heure était venue. Iphigenia sentait venir le malheur et la honte à des lieues à la ronde, on aurait probablement dû l'appeler Cassandre. Oui, Cassandre sonnait juste, parce que personne ne l'écoutait.

Antigone avait estimé qu'elle pouvait semer le désespoir autour d'elle en deux battements de cil, et personne ne disait rien. En même temps, elle n'en avait pour l'instant parlé qu'à sa meilleure amie, Aspasia Rookwood, qui ne connaissait pas les Black ni Antigone comme Iphigenia les connaissait. La cœur gonflé d'amertume, Iphigenia boudait sur son lit, les bras croisés sur son oreiller.

C'était trop injuste ! Impossible d'en parler à Foulques, atteint d'un Syndrome du Grand Frère Protecteur hypertrophié. Un cas clinique. Surtout qu'il n'était même pas le grand frère d'Antigone. En même temps, c'était peut-être ça le problème…

Bref, son frère était exclu, elle n'avait plus de parents, sa cousine n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et sa meilleure amie ne comprenait rien à rien. Vraiment pas juste. Et puis les Black étaient fous. Oui, les Black étaient fous. Et Antigone était tout aussi folle ! Comme si être amie avec Narcissa Black n'était pas suffisant ! Déjà, cette fille, c'était une malade mentale ! Elle savait avec qui elle allait se marier ! A quatorze ans ! Et tout le monde était au courant, sauf ces pauvres Malefoy qui n'allaient pas comprendre ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Pauvre agneau de Lucius Malefoy, marié à cette psychorigide ! Au moins, pensa Iphigenia, ceux-là, pas de risque qu'ils rejoignent, euh… On pouvait _penser_ Voldemort, non ? Bof, personne n'allait lire dans ses pensées… Elle n'intéressait personne, personne ne l'aimait…

Iphigenia était malheureuse. Il pleuvait dehors en ce froid mois de novembre, ils avaient plein de devoirs pour le lendemain – le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandé de savoir transformer une aiguille en épingle _et inversement_ pour le lendemain ! C'était hyper difficile ! La vie était dure.

D'autant plus dure qu'Antigone était nulle. Mais _nulle._ Et que les Black étaient fous, aussi !

Et que cette débile d'Antigone sortait avec le plus fou d'entre eux !

C'était pas juste, mais pas juste, mais pas juste ! D'abord, Antigone, elle avait un bouton sur le nez, elle l'avait très bien vu. Et les cheveux gras quand elle ne se les lavait pas tous les jours. Et, euh, des yeux jaunes. C'est ça, ils étaient jaunes, ses yeux ! Comme ceux d'un chat.

Alors pourquoi il s'intéressait à cette Serpentard, le beau, le magnifique, le … le Black, l'insupportable, le fou, le futur criminel… non, ce ne serait jamais un criminel… mais alors ce serait l'innocent persécuté, s'il n'était pas le traître. Oui, voilà. Et comme ça, il finirait à Azkaban ! Et… et il serait trahi par les siens ! Par, euh… son meilleur ami, voilà, par James Potter à cause de qui il irait en prison ! et plus personne ne l'aimerait ! Même Bellatrix la foldingue ne voudrait plus de lui. Mieux, ce serait Bellatrix qui le tuerait !

Mais pas avant qu'il vienne supplier Iphigenia de lui donner asile…

- Pardonne-moi, Iphigenia, c'est toi que j'ai toujours aimée ! Même quand tu étais en Première année et moi en Sixième, je t'avais remarquée, tu étais si jolie et si intelligente ! je ne suis sorti avec ta cousine que pour me rapprocher de toi !

Et elle, elle lui claquerait la porte au nez, voilà ! Quoique… s'il était toujours aussi beau, elle se montrerait magnanime. Elle le laisserait entrer. Dans la cabane du chien.

Rassérénée, Iphigenia renifla, ramassa le cahier qu'elle avait jeté par terre en entrant dans son dortoir et sur la première page duquel on pouvait lire, soigneusement calligraphiées, les lignes suivantes :

_Lady Black de Blackmoor – Lady Black de Black Manor – Iphigenia, lady Blackmoor – Lady Black_

_Mrs. Black – Mrs. B. – Mrs. S. B. – Mrs. Sirius Black – Madame Black_

_Iphigenia Black – Iphigenia et Sirius Black – Sirius et Iphigenia Black – Mr. & Mrs. Sirius Black_

**SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB SB**

**

* * *

**Tous ceux qui laisseront une review auront des macarons à la rose et au pamplemousse!

**TBC  
**


	6. IV: Amours, première partie

**Disclaimer** : je remercie mon papa, ma maman et JKR sans qui je ne serais pas ici ce soir… euh, pardon, sans qui je n'aurais pas écrit cette fic. Et c'est pas ma faute si la mise à jour arrive si tard, c'est ma bêta qui est en prépa.

**_Petit rappel_**

**Mes OC et ce que j'ai fait des personnages originaux:**

**Foulques Macbeth, **17 ans, héros de cette histoire: meilleur ami d'Evan Rosier, chef de famille depuis la mort de son père et de son frère ainé. Déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Premier Serpentard d'une longue lignée de Serdaigles. Tuteur d'Antigone et Iphigenia.

**Evan Rosier, **17 ans, Serpentard, meilleur ami de Macbeth et Mangemort depuis peu.

**Sirius Black**, 16 ans, Gryffondor, Maraudeur, a quitté récemment le foyer familial, s'entend mal avec Macbeth. Ado en crise.

**Antigone de Févanes, **14 ans depuis peu, Serpentard, ravissante, orpheline, cousine des Macbeth et meilleure amie de Narcissa Black, sort avec Sirius depuis peu.

**Narcissa Black, **14 ans, Serpentard, amoureuse de Lucius Malefoy en secret (mais tout le monde est au courant sauf l'intéressé).

**Iphigenia Macbeth, **11 ans, Serdaigle, soeur de Macbeth, cousine d'Antigone et meilleure amie de Regulus Black. Amoureuse en secret du beau-rebelle-mystérieux Sirius Black et désespérée par l'amourette de celui-ci avec sa cousine.

**Les Macbeth**, longue lignée de Serdaigle d'une respectabilité à faire pâlir les Dursley, dont la décadence vient de commencer et ne s'arrêtera plus.

**Les Black**, famille de fous furieux traumatisant leurs enfants, chez lesquels les enfants Macbeth ont passé une partie de l'été. Pas tant intéressés par la pureté du sang que par les meilleurs moyens de se faire souffrir mutuellement. Le mariage d'Andromeda et le départ de Sirius leur ont fourni leur lot de scandale et de disputes pour l'été.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Dans le bonus, on découvre qu'Iphigenia est amoureuse de Sirius et que celui-ci sort avec sa cousine, Antigone, depuis peu. En revanche, on ne sait ni depuis quand, ni comment, ni pourquoi.

_**Avertissement**_:  
Les personnages sont, autant que possible, canon. Les dates, en revanche, ne correspondent pas aux interviews de JKR que j'ai choisi d'ignorer. Dans cette histoire, Bellatrix et Rosier n'ont qu'un an de plus que les Maraudeurs, Narcissa deux ans de moins et Regulus n'a que 11 ans alors que les Maraudeurs en ont 16. Bref, j'ai donné un peu plus de temps à vivre aux Potter que JKR. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir pour ça, quand même.

_**Quant aux fluides**_… Le monde magique n'a pas tout à fait l'air au courant des avancées de la science moldue. Donc, pas de référence aux hormones dans ce chapitre. Ceci dit, le docteur Merkwürdigliebe (vous savez, celui qui a son nom en Folamour dans un merveilleux film de Kubrick) était très probablement présent dans mon subconscient, ou mon inconscient, ou quelque part dans ma tête là où je ne le voyais pas, quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre.

* * *

**Amours**

* * *

_A nous les amours et les roses _  
_Chanter, aimer sont douces choses_  
_Qui sait si nous vivrons demain?_

Jules Massenet, _Manon_

* * *

-… Et c'est pour cela que faire Apparaître des objets à fonction utilitaire et non décorative est au programme des ASPIC. Vous avez vingt minutes pour faire Apparaître la lampe de votre choix. Je vous laisse une totale liberté au niveau de la forme, pourvu que votre lampe s'allume et nous produise de la lumière, conformément aux critères qui seront appliqués lors des examens. Vous pouvez commencer.

Minerva McGonagall soupira en contemplant sa classe de Septième année. Elle avait droit, pendant ces deux heures-là, aux Serpentard associés aux Serdaigle, couple explosif. La ruse et l'intelligence associées. Sans oublier les fluides. Ah, les fluides qui circulaient entre Bellatrix Black et Rabastan Lestrange… Les mêmes que ceux qui avaient circulé pas plus tard que la semaine précédente entre ladite Bellatrix et Evan Rosier, d'ailleurs… et la semaine d'encore avant avec le jeune Pettigrow… Minerva se demanda comment la jeune Black s'y prenait pour les faire mariner ainsi avec autant de succès.

Ah, tous ces fluides… Elle eut un souvenir ému pour l'époque où elle se croyait follement amoureuse du beau Tom Jedusor, Serpentard à l'aura mystérieuse. Qu'était-il donc devenu, celui-là ? Cela n'avait pas grande importance… Elle avait épousé un diplomate à l'aura encore plus mystérieuse – moins jeune et moins beau mais plus conciliant. Juste après sa sortie de Poudlard, quand elle avait dix-sept ans et des yeux noirs qui brillaient très fort… Ah, être de nouveau une jeune fille croyant naïvement à la vie ! A l'époque, on la disait plus piquante qu'un chardon d'Ecosse…

Ah ! La vie enseignante lui avait ôté ses belles illusions. Des fluides, des fluides, rien à voir avec l'amour. Certes, la combinaison Serdaigle-Serpentard était pour le moins intéressante. On croyait les Serdaigle intelligents et travailleurs… Personne n'avait parlé de leur immaturité chronique. Tenez, la veille encore, le jeune Meadowes n'avait pas cessé de lancer des boulettes sur la petite Vance… Charmante, la petite Vance. Emmeline de son prénom. Serdaigle également. Et voilà que Donovan, dix-sept ans mais en paraissant treize, se conduisait exactement de la même manière, prenant pour cible une hideuse jeune fille de sa Maison. Ah, ces Serdaigle…

- Monsieur Donovan! Voulez-vous me faire le plaisir de vous tenir correctement !

Donovan leva les mains en signe d'innocence totale, absolue, outragée et terriblement peu convaincante, mais ne dit rien. Son voisin de table lui donna un coup de coude en ricanant Dieu seul savait quelle absurdité. Deux rangées derrière, Macbeth et Rosier ricanaient en se montrant quelque chose sous leur table. Minerva se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien devoir confisquer, cette fois : magazine représentant des jeunes femmes en tenue légère, bestiole quelconque emprisonnée dans un plumier, mot doux adressé à l'un des deux garçons ? Elle s'approcha.

- Excellent, Mademoiselle Black, très beau bougeoir, ces ornementations en forme de feuilles de chênes sont particulièrement réussies. Monsieur Johnson, il faut vous concentrer plus attentivement, ce chandelier n'a que deux branches, comment voulez-vous qu'il tienne debout ? Monsieur Rosier, voudriez-vous nous faire le plaisir de nous montrer ce que vous tenez sous votre bureau et qui vous fait tant rire, que nous puissions tous en profiter ?

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir à elle le bout de papier et le déplia, espérant qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'un commentaire grossier sur sa propre personne. Avant de le lire, elle survola la classe d'un regard sévère et nota les mines catastrophées d'une bonne partie de la classe. Doux Merlin… Elle pinça les lèvres et regarda le papier. Sur le haut de la feuille, de l'écriture de Macbeth : « Si tu t'ennuies, dessine un wagon » et, juste en dessous, l'esquisse du Poudlard Express crachotant joyeusement de la fumée et faisant des ronds sur la feuille, traînant derrière lui autant de wagons qu'il y avait d'élèves dans la classe.

Elle jeta un regard furieux aux deux imbéciles du fond de la classe.

- N'avez-vous donc pas passé l'âge de ce genre de gamineries, Monsieur Macbeth ?

Il prit un air vaguement gêné.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Et intéressez-vous donc un peu à votre lanterne qui ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, vous vous ennuieriez sûrement moins si vous vous concentriez un peu plus sur votre travail.

Sur ce, Minerva leur tourna le dos et s'intéressa à ce que faisaient les autres élèves. Il leva les yeux au ciel et glissa à Rosier quelque chose qui les fit ricaner tous les deux. Elle résista à l'envie qui la démangeait de se retourner et de leur faire comprendre qu'elle les avait vus. Ah, ces Serpentard ! Décidément, elle n'aimait pas le jeudi après-midi. Trop d'immaturité, trop de fluides – Rosier fusillait Lestrange du regard tandis que Bellatrix Black, entre ses cils, s'amusait du spectacle avec un sourire moqueur. Macbeth ignorait soigneusement la jeune fille, Donovan continuait de lancer des boulettes sur l'aînée des Turpin dans l'espoir vain d'être remarqué, et PerditaParkinson, Serpentard, admirait bouche ouverte la concentration absolue de Neil Logan, Serdaigle. Ah, ces adolescents !

A la fin du cours, Macbeth, avec toujours cet insupportable sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, se présenta à son bureau, tenant négligemment son sac sur une épaule, la chemise impeccablement boutonnée mais la cravate à moitié dénouée.

- Madame, vous vouliez me parler ?

Minerva soupira.

- Asseyez-vous, Macbeth.

Il obtempéra, nettement plus méfiant.

- Tout d'abord, Macbeth, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances. J'ai connu votre père à l'époque où nous étions ensemble à Poudlard et c'était quelqu'un de très bien. Posé, réfléchi, intelligent et ouvert.

Une sonnette d'alarme commença à s'allumer dans la tête de Macbeth. Mauvais, ça. Les parents… sujet tabou.

- …Et si je peux vous être d'une aide quelconque, Macbeth, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Je serais sincèrement heureuse de vous rendre service.

Mal à l'aise, Macbeth remercia et attendit la suite avec anxiété. Il n'avait aucune intention de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à McGo ! … Euh… Après tout, à hippogriffe donné, on ne regarde pas le bec…

- Je comprends très bien que vous soyez bouleversé et j'en ai tenu compte ces dernières semaines, Monsieur Macbeth. Mais…

McGonagall soupira, l'air soudain très las, et l'alarme incendie retentit dans la tête de Macbeth. Bip bip, code rouge, alerte maximale, déconnexion immédiate d'avec la réalité, extirpation d'un souvenir heureux… Finalement, il ne voulait pas de l'aide de McGo. Pas de cette aide-là, en tout cas. Si elle voulait lui mettre O à tous ses devoirs par compassion pour ce qu'il traversait, en revanche, elle était la bienvenue.

- Vous devez comprendre, Monsieur Macbeth, que…

Déconnexion immédiate ! Souvenir heureux, souvenir heureux… souvenir quelconque ! Recherche ! Mais la voix de la prof lui parvenait toujours et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était la mère de Regulus et Sirius en train de hurler « … la honte de la famille ! »

- …responsabilités envers les deux jeunes filles dont vous êtes désormais le tuteur…

Vite, enchaîner… le beau bourrage de gueule qui avait suivi… les deux semaines à Brighton pendant lesquelles les petits lui avaient foutu une paix royale, Antigone n'avait pas flirté une seule fois, même avec le vendeur de glaces sur la plage, et il y avait une blonde superbe – et en bikini – dans la maison à côté. Une moldue, mais c'étaient les vacances…

- …comportement qui doit faire honneur à la famille dont vous êtes désormais le chef…

Oui, en fait McGo et Mrs. Black avaient plus en commun qu'on ne le croit, elles qui parlaient sans arrêt d'honneur et de famille. Sirius avait eu bien du courage de la supporter si longtemps. Que devenait-il, d'ailleurs ? Macbeth ne l'avait pas croisé depuis le Poudlard Express, il mijotait sûrement quelque chose avec ses petits copains puisque ces quatre-là étaient incapables de se tenir tranquilles bien longtemps. Certes, Severus avait subi quelques blagues d'un goût assez particulier, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose à côté de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire les années précédentes. Ces « Maraudeurs » avaient un sens de l'humour assez spécial et qui ne faisait rire qu'eux-mêmes. Jusqu'à leur surnom. Les Maraudeurs, franchement… Quand Macbeth était en troisième année, avec Rosier et Avery, ils se faisaient appeler les « Vengeurs masqués de Serpentard ». Déjà nettement plus la classe.

- … et je compte sur vous pour que les résultats et le comportement de Mesdemoiselles de Févanes et McBeth – puisque vous tenez à ce qu'elle ne porte pas votre nom, ce que personnellement je trouve assez déplacé, d'autant que votre mère a été acquittée – que leurs résultats et leur comportement, disais-je, soient irréprochables. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Bien sûr, Madame.

Pause. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parle.

- C'est très gentil à vous de vous préoccuper de cela, Madame, et je vous en remercie.

Nouvelle pause. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il se dépêcha de la couper.

- Euh… je peux y aller maintenant ? J'ai cours de Runes anciennes.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa s'éloigner, soupirant une nouvelle fois. Ah, ces adolescents…

* * *

Rosier l'avait attendu dehors en parlant avec une Serdaigle qui attendait pour rentrer. La fille, une grande blonde aux yeux noirs, trop maigre, lui jeta un regard en coin quand il sortit, puis se retourna vers Evan et lui fit un signe de la main et entra dans la salle pendant que les deux Serpentard s'éloignaient.

- Deirdre Lachlan, cinquième année, expliqua Evan. C'est la cousine des Lestrange. Pas mal, non ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le genre chaton famélique, répondit Macbeth en haussant les épaules, mais si elle avait dix kilos de plus là où il faut, elle pourrait être regardable.

- Un chaton famélique ?

- Deux grands yeux noirs et l'air d'une Ukrainienne sous Lénine, expliqua Macbeth, c'est ce que j'appelle le genre chaton famélique. Ça nous fait du changement, remarque, une blonde...

- Parce que Black donne dans le style Blanche-Neige? J'en ai fini avec cette garce et toutes ses pareilles, grogna Evan.

- Je vois que tu es revenu à des sentiments plus normaux envers elle.

- Cette fille est un poison… fit Evan du ton de quelqu'un qui cite une phrase mille fois entendue.

Décidément, cette journée commençait mal. Passer de McGo à Black, c'était aller de Charybde en Scylla.

Bellatrix Black, dite la Bella Donna de Serpentard, pour sa grande beauté et pour sa haute haine, était, de l'avis de Macbeth, la sorcière la plus ensorcelante, la plus exaspérante, la plus épouvantable qui se puisse trouver. Une Belle Dame, certes, une très belle, avec une voix rauque et un charme fou. Vénéneuse. La belladone est un poison qui vous donne des hallucinations, et l'aînée des Black était particulièrement douée pour vous faire croire n'importe quoi. Un poison, ou plutôt une drogue, pas mortelle à petite dose, mais néfaste à long terme. Oui, une drogue… la belladone était la drogue des sorcières, prétendaient les Moldus qui pour une fois n'avaient pas tort. Bellatrix la Belladone était profondément addictive et dangereuse.

Dans le genre, Macbeth préférait largement la poudre d'asphodèle : ça réduit votre cerveau en bouillie, mais au moins vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Et puis c'est hors de prix, mais c'est toujours moins cher payé qu'une dose de Belladone.

Avec la Bella Donna, vous conservez toujours un fond d'espoir : et si, aujourd'hui, elle ne flirtait pas avec _tous _les garçons qu'elle rencontre ? Ou alors seulement avec les Sang-de-Bourbe qui n'ont aucune importance. Ou bien avec ceux des autres Maisons, mais pas les Serpentard. A la rigueur, avec n'importe qui, pourvu que ce ne soit pas devant vous. Et même est-ce que vous ne préférez pas que ça se passe devant vous, qu'au moins vous n'ayez plus de doutes et que vous arrêtiez de vous torturer l'esprit. Et quand c'est au tour de votre meilleur ami de souffrir, vous avez déjà cessé de l'aimer depuis longtemps.

Quand elle a fini par vous avouer (parce qu'elle le reconnaît, en plus, et sans aucune honte, et ça l'amuse) qu'elle sortait derrière votre dos avec lui, vous vous êtes battu en duel avec Rosier qui, venant d'une famille de dévoués serviteurs du Maître et non pas de studieux Serdaigle, connaît nettement plus de sorts vicieux que vous. Elle est donc repartie au bras du vainqueur, lequel vous a amené à l'infirmerie et, vous le voyez bien, a honte de sa victoire. Vous comprenez très bien. Si vous aviez gagné, vous n'auriez pas hésité non plus à en profiter. Surtout quand le prix est la Bella Donna.

Donc, pour les raisons mentionnées ci-dessus, vous vous mettez à la poudre d'asphodèle avec l'immense satisfaction de savoir c'est vous qui vous détruisez tout seul et que l'empoisonneuse n'a aucun rôle à jouer dans votre addiction, cette fois. Que le prix se paye en argent – et en neurones bousillés – et non pas avec votre cœur, ce cœur dont vous aviez soigneusement caché l'existence à tout le monde et qui se retrouve en mille morceaux – n'y touchez pas, il est brisé – morceaux qu'elle piétine avec un plaisir naïf.

La poudre d'asphodèle, combinée à l'alcool, à la cigarette moldue, à diverses infractions au règlement et surtout à Led Zeppelin (N/A : sérieux, vous croyiez que c'était de la musique moldue ? Ce groupe est magique !), tout cela réuni vous permet de vous réconcilier avec Evan, tant que l'ensorceleuse n'est pas dans le coin.

Et puis l'été arrive, et assez rapidement vous vous retrouvez confronté à d'autres problèmes. Quand vient le moment de la revoir, grâce à Merlin, vous découvrez qu'elle passe l'été en Italie. Et depuis la rentrée, vous regardez souffrir votre ami avec indifférence, en attendant qu'elle se lasse et qu'il comprenne.

Et maintenant, vous voilà enfin tous les deux comme avant, de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde. Des amis partageant tout, jusqu'à la même garce qui, à tous les deux, a… qui vous a tous les deux rendus plus forts puisqu'elle ne vous a pas tués.

Mais quelle Lady Macbeth elle ferait, cette Bellatrix Black !

* * *

Ici, je vous mets la note que m'a mise ma bêta après avoir lu ceci, pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas tout seul :

**(précisons qu'à ce stade, le lecteur jette un regard vide : on vient de me raconter quelque chose en rapport avec Bellatrix, ça va, j'ai compris, en plus c'était drôle, et puis sinon je suis complètement paumé, j'espère que je comprendrai avant la fin du chapitre même si je n'ai pas l'auteur pour sœur qui peut m'expliquer le topo, sinon je risque fort de passer à une Mary Sue un peu conne mais qui au moins a une histoire d'amour claire avec Draco)**

Comme elle a plutôt raison, j'ai décidé de vous mettre une scène tout aussi exaspérante et incompréhensible avec Antigone.

* * *

- Alors, Cissy, demanda Antigone, c'est quand le mariage de ta sœur ?

- Il n'est pas certain qu'il ait lieu, répondit lentement Narcissa. Mes parents sont furieux qu'Andromeda ne les ait pas consultés. Son fiancé n'est même pas allé demander sa main aux parents ! C'est de la folie cette histoire… Je l'ai rencontré, il a l'air sympa, mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont très bien ensemble.

- Je doute, dit Antigone avec un certain sourire**(1)**, qu'Andromeda laisse ses parents dire quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire.

Narcissa se mit à rire. Elles étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, en train de se promener au bord du lac.

- Ça, c'est pas trop son genre… Elle se prend vraiment pour une rebelle, l'ambiance est assez particulière à la maison en ce moment… Je suis contente de ne pas y être. Sérieux, tu as vu comment elle se prend la tête avec ces histoires d'égalité ? Peace and Love, tout ça… On dirait une Moldue ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à en épouser un.

- C'est un sorcier, quand même, dit Antigone, c'est déjà ça.

- Attends, j'espère bien ! Tu imagines, épouser un Moldu ?

Elles frissonnèrent toutes les deux à l'idée. Epouser un Moldu… Devoir vivre avec ces gens-là… Ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie…

- En plus ça doit être tellement horrible, poursuivit Narcissa, même pour lui ! Tu imagines, être mariée avec quelqu'un qui t'est tellement supérieur ? … Ne même pas pouvoir, euh, je ne sais pas, aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Faire ses courses chez les Moldus ! Porter ces horribles chemises à fleurs, ça doit vraiment être épouvantable. Tu imagines, être obligé d'avoir les cheveux longs et de la barbe ? Et des sandales en cuir ? Ou même… _pieds nus _?

Nouveau frisson. Antigone, plongée dans cette vision d'horreur, se taisait. Elle se baissa, sans s'arrêter, pour cueillir un roseau, s'écorcha les doigts et se rabattit sur une fleur qu'elle roula entre ses doigts, humant son parfum avec délectation.

- Ceci dit, reprit Narcissa après un moment de réflexion, les cheveux longs, du moment qu'ils sont bien coiffés, ça peut être sympa… Tu crois que ça irait à Lucius ?

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas…

Narcissa hocha la tête.

- Adopté. Quand on sera mariés, il portera les cheveux longs.

- Le pauvre, il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend ! D'ailleurs, dans les miens, de cheveux, ça peut être pas mal cette fleur non ? Si c'est joli je la garde et je la mettrai à la prochaine soirée, c'est la seule chose que j'aime bien chez les Moldus et ça fascine Sirius.

Elles étaient tout au bord du lac et Antigone se pencha au-dessus de l'eau pour relever ses cheveux et piquer l'iris blanc dans le chignon obtenu.

- Tu me passes une pince, s'il te plaît ? Mmm, cette fleur sent tellement bon, si elle n'est pas trop magique il faudra que je demande à Slughorn de m'aider à faire du parfum, ce prof est vraiment trop cool – Cissy, tu veux bien me passer une pince s'il te plaît ?

Elle se retourna et vit Narcissa, toute blanche, qui lui tendait sa pince avec l'air d'avoir vu passer un Sinistros.

- Euh, Cissy, ça va ? Si ça te dérange vraiment tu n'es pas obligée de me prêter ta pince, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit vraiment ça le problème…

Narcissa la regardait d'un air vaguement hagard.

- Bon, assieds-toi sur le rocher qui est là, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois super en forme…

Narcissa obéit machinalement.

- Antigone, je viens de réaliser…

- Quoi ? Que tu es amoureuse de Lucius Malefoy ? Que je sors avec ton cousin Sirius ? Que Noël est dans deux mois et que tu n'as toujours pas mon cadeau ?

- Non… Que mes parents ne me laisseront jamais épouser Lucius.

Silence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour Andromeda, je suis d'accord qu'elle aurait pu mieux choisir. Mais ça fait vingt ans qu'elle les subit sans rien dire, il était temps qu'elle se décide à quitter la maison et à les envoyer au diable, quand même !

- Sans rien dire, elle est bruyante pour quelqu'un qui ne dit rien… Mais pardon, je te coupe, dit précipitamment Antigone devant le regard noir que lui jetait Narcissa .

Elle remarqua avec plaisir que son amie avait repris des couleurs et s'animait un peu. Beaucoup, même.

- Justement… Elle était la pire de nous trois et regarde combien mes parents ont eu du mal à la laisser partir. Mais moi… Je leur sers de public depuis quatorze ans. Je pourrais me marier l'année prochaine, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faudra que j'attende mes dix-sept ans…

Lucius Malefoy ne sait vraiment pas ce qui l'attend, se dit Antigone. Macbeth le plaindrait sûrement, mais Macbeth n'aime pas Narcissa… En même temps, ce sont des nouveaux riches qui cherchent désespérément à s'intégrer. Narcissa est une aubaine extraordinaire. Lucius n'y penserait sûrement pas tout seul, mais le père Abraxas, dont le nez s'allonge à chaque fois qu'il parle de sa _longue lignée très pure qui remontait très loin_... Et puis, c'est vrai que ça lui irait bien les cheveux longs, au Lucius.

* * *

**(1) Un certain sourire**: l'aube, la mort et un certain sourire. C'est de celui-là que je vous parle.

* * *

J'ai eu beau essayer, la seconde partie de ce chapitre est un autre chapitre et non pas une autre scène. Rien à faire. Pour savoir comment Macbeth, Rosier et Bellatrix se sont retrouvés englués dans un poisseux triangle amoureux, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine.


	7. IV: Amours, deuxième partie

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce qui est écrit ici est dû à Mozart, Haendel et Vivaldi (enfin, c'est moi qui m'en sers… Ils hurleraient s'ils savaient à quoi j'occupe mes doigts courant sur le clavier pendant que j'écoute leur musique éternelle). Ah, et puis à JKR, aussi. Et, pendant qu'on y est, à Adam et Eve. Et à un certain barbu qui m'observe depuis les nuages et qui soupire en passant sa main dans sa barbe devant ce que je fais de sa création.

**Merci** à lucia, Vendredi 13 (bien maman), belladonna, susanna, et seneketa.

(Bien entendu, les flashs-back sont en italique...)

* * *

**Amours II**

* * *

_Sur la bruyère longue infiniment,_  
_Voici le vent cornant Novembre,_  
_Sur la bruyère, infiniment,_  
_Voici le vent_  
_Qui se déchire et se démembre,_  
_En souffles lourds, battant les bourgs ;_  
_Voici le vent,_  
_Le vent sauvage de Novembre._**  
**Verhaeren**

* * *

  
**

La mère de Macbeth lui avait demandé de lui écrire, ou de lui faire écrire par Antigone et Iphigenia, une lettre par semaine pour lui raconter ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Son séjour à Azkaban lui avait fait perdre ses droits sur les deux filles et Macbeth était à présent leur seul tuteur, mais il savait qu'elle aimait avoir de leurs nouvelles et qu'elle ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance pour les protéger des mille dangers de Poudlard.

Poudlard, après tout, était une jungle, et les adolescents ne sont pas tendres entre eux. Ils le sont généralement encore moins lorsque ceux qui les considéraient de haut tombent à leur niveau ; la chute des Macbeth avait provoqué quelques ricanements déplaisants. Macbeth lui-même, Septième année populaire et respecté, ne craignait rien, Antigone était trop jolie, trop frivole et trop Serpentard pour craindre quoi que ce soit, mais Iphigenia était à Serdaigle, loin de son frère, et beaucoup de gens se doutaient que la petite McBeth qui venait de rentrer à Poudlard avait quelque chose à voir avec ce grand Serpentard dont les parents avaient fait la une des journaux pendant des mois.

La plupart, sachant que toute famille cache des squelettes dans un placard, se taisaient. La famille Macbeth était ancienne, puissante, et gardait un certain prestige et une immense fortune. Macbeth lui-même était intelligent et irait loin, la petite Iphigenia promettait d'être très belle plus tard, et les plus intelligents se taisaient.

Mais il restait un certain nombre de Gryffondor que toutes ces considérations généalogiques n'intéressaient pas du tout. Leurs parents avaient connu les Macbeth et leurs enfants avant leur disgrâce. Les Macbeth les avaient méprisés plus ou moins visiblement. La roue avait tourné. Et les Gryffondor ne sont pas connus pour leur pitié, leur compassion et leur tact.

Iphigenia était seule, vulnérable et insolente… Ajoutez à cela des Gryffondor pas fins et démarrant au quart de tour, vous obtiendrez une combinaison assez dangereuse.

Donc : Macbeth, bon frère, veillait donc discrètement sur sa petite sœur. Et, bon fils, il écrivait régulièrement à sa mère. En laissant Iphigenia écrire quelques mots pour que lady Macbeth, parfois légèrement paranoïaque, soit bien certaine qu'elle était toujours vivante et en bonne santé. (Bon cousin, il laissait Antigone se débrouiller toute seule).

C'est pourquoi, un soir venteux de novembre, il se glissa à pas de loup hors de la salle commune de Serpentard et se dirigea vers la volière en essayant d'éviter le nouveau concierge, Rusard, qu'il trouvait nettement moins manipulable/corruptible/cool que le vieux gâteux qu'il remplaçait.

Il se glissa donc derrière une tapisserie, prit un passage secret et monta au troisième étage en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il faisait très noir, mais il n'osait pas allumer sa baguette de peur de rencontrer du monde. Il entendit soudain du bruit et se cacha vivement dans un recoin.

C'étaient les quatre « Maraudeurs » (franchement, ce nom !). Ils se déplaçaient avec beaucoup moins de précautions que lui, leurs baguettes allumées, et se lançaient des plaisanteries stupides avec, de temps en temps, des coups de coude. Potter le premier, les cheveux en bataille sur des lunettes fines, clamait avec assurance que

- Cette fois-ci, elle ne pourra pas me résister !

- Tu es sûr, Cornedrue ? la dernière fois, elle n'a même pas fait attention à toi, tu devrais lâcher un peu l'affaire, mec.

Pettigrow, le dragueur à la manque de Poudlard, juste à côté de Potter, lequel se renfrogna.

- Et toi, Patmol, qui sors avec la plus jolie fille de Serpentard… Un conseil pour ce pauvre Cornedrue ?

Lupin, celui qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Les filles trouvaient mystérieux ou hautain, il était simplement timide. Plutôt sympa, mais ne jamais lui parler de politique : il partait sur les droits des minorités, la tolérance, le respect et le politiquement correct. Excellent somnifère.

- Mais moi, Lunard, c'est mon charme naturel qui a fait tout ça, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'une technique particulière… Cornedrue, il lui faudrait un manuel avec prof particulier !

Black, le beau gosse rebelle aux chevilles qui enflaient de jour en jour. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Potter, qui protesta quand même.

- Eh, je ne suis pas si nul que ça, quand même, avec Evans !

- Pas si nul ? L'année dernière, tu lui as fait du chantage sur_ Rogue _pour qu'elle sorte avec toi. Désolé, mais c'est pathétique, à ce niveau-là.

- Et toi, alors ? Tu te vantes de ton_ charme naturel_, mais tu as choisi une pote de ta cousine, quand même…

Macbeth commençait à s'impatienter, mais les quatre garçons n'avaient pas l'air pressés de sortir de là. Il se demanda vaguement qui pouvait être la Serpentard assez stupide pour sortir avec M. Crise-d'ado-de-l'année.

- C'est vrai, dit Pettigrow, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans Narcissa ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- J'ai une alliée dans la place, faut bien que j'en profite, quand même, non ?

Ainsi, Sirius sortait avec une amie de Narcissa… Il faudrait qu'il demande qui à Antigone puisque les deux gamines étaient inséparables.

- Oui, enfin, heureusement que c'était la blonde et pas la psychopathe, parce que celle-là, elle t'aurait pas aidé…

- Bellatrix ? Noooon, tu es malade, elle n'a pas d'amis, elle n'aurait rien eu à me refuser, pour une fois qu'on s'intéresse à elle !

Bellatrix, pas d'amis ?… A la réflexion… pas d'amies. Pas d'amis non plus. En revanche, des soupirants, elle en avait. L'année dernière, sûrement, mais depuis certaine nuit d'orage…

* * *

_Evan était à une sortie de Mangemorts où il avait emmené une ou deux filles, probablement dans l'espoir de les faire boire ; Macbeth irait peut-être la prochaine fois. De l'alcool qui coulait à flots et des jolies filles plus ou moins bourrées, c'était plus que tentant. Mais Evan ne pouvait pas emmener trop de monde, et Macbeth ne pouvait lui reprocher de lui avoir préféré la compagnie des deux filles ; il aurait fait exactement pareil. En attendant, il était tout seul. _

_Il prit un long bain et sortit de la salle de bain des préfets bien après le couvre-feu. La nuit était particulièrement noire, sans aucune étoile, et il n'y avait aucune lumière dans les couloirs. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre en se demandant comment Evan allait rentrer – et avec qui._

_Rosier avait emmené Cassiopea Derwent, une magnifique blonde avec une poitrine énorme et un cerveau minuscule, et, comme roue de secours, la rejetée solitaire et glaciale de leur année, Bellatrix Black. Mais Black n'avait aucun intérêt, personne ne la remarquait jamais, et Macbeth voyait mal Evan tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle. _

_Il rentrerait probablement avec Derwent en laissant Black se débrouiller seule. Macbeth haussa les épaules. C'était juste Black, après tout, la fille la plus insignifiante et la moins aimable qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

* * *

_

Enfin, les « Maraudeurs » s'éloignèrent et il put sortir de sa cachette. Il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir été repéré : il se voyait mal expliquant que s'il était dans les couloirs à une heure du matin, c'était pour poster une lettre à sa maman qui s'inquiétait de lui… la honte, quand les Gryffondor étaient visiblement allés piquer de la bouffe ou de l'alcool aux cuisines. Nettement plus la classe.

Il arriva à la volière sans encombre, siffla son hibou, un grand oiseau aux plumes sombres, fatal sonneur qui donne le plus funeste bonsoir, et ouvrit la fenêtre dans le couloir à côté de la volière. La pluie lui fouetta le visage : la nuit était noire et orageuse.

* * *

_Il resta encore quelques minutes à la fenêtre, fasciné. L'orage se rapprochait : le tonnerre se faisait de plus en plus bruyant. De temps en temps, un éclair illuminait le parc et la forêt interdite, montrant les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient le paysage. C'était extraordinaire. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma en prenant garde de ne pas la noyer sous la pluie. _

_La cigarette finie, il ne put se résoudre à rentrer dans sa salle commune. Puisqu'il n'avait pas sommeil, il irait attendre le retour d'Evan dans le parc en volant._

_Il ne jouait pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais il avait une Flèche d'Argent particulièrement rapide dont il se servait habituellement pour impressionner les filles. Parfois aussi pour se défouler, comme ce soir-là. Quelles filles y aurait-il à impressionner ? Bellatrix Black ? N'exagérons rien.

* * *

_

Avec un coup au cœur, il se souvint de la date : 24 novembre. Antigone avait quatorze ans depuis quelques jours, Iphigenia approchait de son douzième anniversaire, et il y avait exactement un an que sa vie avait changé. Comme l'année précédente, il alluma une cigarette à la fenêtre. Cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de voler. La dernière fois, il était descendu dans le parc…

* * *

_Heureusement, il avait pris sa cape d'hiver avec lui et son balai était dans les casiers près de la grande salle. C'était la nouvelle lune et le château endormi était particulièrement sombre. Cinq minutes après avoir refermé la fenêtre, il était en bas et murmurait la formule pour ouvrir son casier. Il sortit en douce par une des grandes fenêtres de l'entrée et décolla. _

_La pluie le doucha immédiatement, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Le vent le déséquilibrait et le portait tour à tour, lui envoyant un mur d'eau dans le visage quand il s'avisait de tourner. Il monta de plus en plus haut, dépassa le sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, plongea en piqué vers le lac, aperçut une des tentacules du calamar géant dans les vagues, et rentra se poser près de la grande porte, trempé, épuisé, grelottant._

_Il vit bientôt, à quelques centaines de mètres, trois silhouettes qui avançaient difficilement. Soudain, l'idée lui vint qu'il risquait de paraître quelque peu ridicule, à les attendre en pleine nuit, son balai à la main. _

_Il alla en balai à la rencontre des trois silhouettes qui marchaient de plus en plus lentement et, avant que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de s'étonner, ricana :_

- _Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, dites-moi ! C'est si crevant que ça de danser toute la nuit ?_

_Il ne vit pas les regards noirs sous les capuchons, mais les sentit très nettement. _

- _Vous avez de la chance que mon hibou, fatal sonneur qui porte le plus funeste bonsoir, se soit échappé… J'ai du le poursuivre dans tout le parc, je suis crevé. Bon, vous venez, on se fait un after aux cuisines ? J'ai dit à un elfe de nous faire du thé et du chocolat chaud, je ne sais pas si ça vous tente…_

_Cette fois, en revanche, il sentit qu'Evan, bien que silencieux, lui vouait une reconnaissance éternelle, ce qui lui fut confirmé lorsque tous les trois le suivirent vers les cuisines._

_Il ordonna à un elfe de leur apporter chocolat chaud, thé, tisane, et… ?_

- _Black, tu veux quoi ?_

_Bellatrix, toujours couverte de sa cape et de son capuchon qui lui cachait le visage, restait silencieuse. Elle haussa les épaules._

- _Bon, chocolat chaud aussi, alors. _

_Ils s'assirent et Bellatrix rejeta son capuchon en arrière._

_Ce fut comme une apparition. La jeune fille d'habitude si terne, aux traits réguliers, mais d'une blancheur de marbre, était transfigurée. Ses yeux, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués, étaient d'un noir brillant sous de longs cils noirs, ses joues étaient en feu, ses lèvres charnues et rouges, bref, elle rayonnait d'un éclat extraordinaire._

_Il eut un coup au cœur et, pour l'exprimer, ce furent deux mots en italien qui montèrent à ses lèvres. Bellatrix, murmura-t-il, Bella Donna… Il alla se mettre à la fenêtre pour cacher l'émotion qui le saisissait. L'orage s'était rapproché, la foudre tomba en même temps que grondait le tonnerre, et, à ce moment précis, il eut le sentiment très net qu'il était parti pour souffrir beaucoup, longtemps et avec constance. Et qu'il en redemanderait.

* * *

_

**N/A**: Je sais. C'est court, frustrant et ça ne vous apprend rien. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le publier avec la première partie du chapitre. Prochaine MAJ dans deux semaines, et cette fois-ci, vous saurez tout sur Antigone et Sirius, et même un peu plus sur Bellatrix. Ça s'appelle _Délices._


End file.
